And You Think I'm Crazy?
by Warrioress of the Fang
Summary: Two houses.One playground.Nine patients suffering from psychological disorders.Inuyasha's bipolar.Kags has multiple personality disorder.Sango's a druggie.Shippo has ADHD. Are they really crazy or just misunderstood? Dr. Sesshomaru intends to find out
1. Kagome, Gomeka, and Agomek

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. This is a brand new story inspired by The Boys Next Door. I plan to have fun with this, and I hope you all have fun reading it. First few chappies will be more like introductions. This is Kagome's introduction. Enjoy!**

Kagome looked in the mirror and tried to smile, but didn't like how it looked. She looked like shit today! Oh, Buddha, and that bruise! It covered a good part of her face. There was no way she could leave her room today looking like this.

She felt herself get sucked inside again. Time to rest in the blackness of her mind. Her reflection smirked and began applying loads of make up on the bruise.

"Really, Kagome. You're such a girl!" it said. But that wasn't her voice. No. It was deeper and much more confident-sounding. Suddenly the reflection's face looked like it was struggling.

"No, Agomek! I was just kidding. Calm down."

The tension in their single body relaxed. And Gomeka finished getting ready. Kagome watched as they descended the stairs into the living room. She saw her favorite book next to the couch. Oh, how she longed to read it again.

"You'll get your turn, Kagome. Hold your horses." Gomeka said in a bratty tone.

They continued on down the hallway until they reached a door with a glass window. They opened the door and saw a man with long white hair and beautiful amber eyes. He was wearing a doctor's coat and a stethoscope around his neck. He looked up at them as they took their seat.

"Ah. Gomeka, you're looking well today." he said, his voice deep and cautious.

"Always, Dr. Sesshomaru." Gomeka corrected.

"Yes. Forgive me. How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Could've slept better, in all honesty."

"And why's that?"

"Kagome kept having those stupid nightmares. None of us really got any decent sleep."

"I see. So Agomek was affected as well?"

"Duh. You know how protective she gets over Kagome."

"Indeed. Would it be all right if I spoke with one of the others now?"

Gomeka sighed. "I guess. Need to catch upon some beauty sleep anyway."

Dr. Sesshomaru watched as Gomeka closed her eyes. In a moment, they were open again, but this time it was Agomek's eyes he saw. He could tell from the hostility that suddenly seeped from the girl's features.

"Good morning, Agomek." he greeted.

Agomek snorted and crossed her arms. She said nothing.

"Cheerful as ever, I see." Sesshomaru said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." she grunted.

"How are you?"

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"Yes, and I'm glad. Tell me about last night."

"What about it?"

"The dreams." he answered.

Agomek's eyes narrowed. He'd struck a nerve. "Gomeka couldn't keep her mouth shut."

Sesshomaru nodded. "She said Kagome had nightmares again. Is this true?"

Agomek glared at him, but reluctantly nodded. "Yeah. Kagome couldn't stop them. I couldn't stop them. It's been six months...but it's still so fresh on her mind. I was eventually able to take over so she could calm down."

"Don't you think it's about time that Kagome started to deal with it on her own?" asked Sesshomaru.

Agomek growled. "I have to protect her!"

"But maybe that's why she can't get better. You jump in every time she's in pain or upset instead of letting her handle it."

"She doesn't want to! Don't you get that? I'm here for a reason, and that's to keep her safe!" Agomek yelled.

"Calm down. Let's not make Kagome worry."

Agomek was seething, but she took a deep breath and relaxed in the seat once more.

"Might I have a word with her?"

"If she wants to talk to you, she'll come."

Agomek blinked and Sesshomaru watched as the primary personality took over.

"Kagome. Good to see you."

"Likewise, doctor." Kagome said.

"How have you been feeling lately?"

"I've been okay. In fact, I think I'm getting better."

"Oh, you do?" He quickly scribbled down some notes. "How so?"

"Gomeka's not as strong as she used to be. I feel like I'm gaining more control, little by little."

"Ah. And you're still not a huge fan of her, are you?"

Kagome shook her head no.

"I've been told that your dreams are coming back again."

Kagome froze and looked uneasy. "Uh...just last night. I don't know why. I felt like I was going through it again. I was so scared."

"Then Agomek stepped in."

Kagome smiled fondly at the name. "Yes. It was because of her that I was able to sleep."

Sesshomaru scribbled some more before laying his pen down. He clasped his hands together and looked straight into her eyes.

"Kagome, it's been six months. And from what I've been seeing over the past month or so, you were starting to make some progress. You came into my office every morning as yourself and your interactions with the other attendants appeared stable with no shifts of personality. I really think that the reason why you suddenly had that dream again is that it's time to face what happened on your own. But, seeing as you were dreaming and couldn't confirm this revelation in your mind logically, Agomek stepped in to stop your distress."

"But...Agomek...she only came because I wanted her to."

"And that, Kagome, is my point. You need to stop crying out for her when you're afraid. Otherwise, you'll never be in control. That's what you want, isn't it?"

Kagome looked unsure.

"Think about that today. We'll talk again tomorrow." Sesshomaru nodded dismissively. Kagome nodded and stood. "Thank you, doctor." Then she left the room.

A knock came at the door and his assistant, also his wife, walked into his office. She smiled brilliantly and set a mug of coffee on his desk.

"Black, just how you like it."she said.

He took a sip and sighed. "I feel like I'm on the edge of a breakthrough, Rin."

"With Kagome?" she asked. He nodded.

"She's getting stronger. Gomeka has become less dominant."

"And Gomeka is the side born from the rape. She's more sexy and confident." Rin clarified.

"The only problem is Agomek. Kagome lets her take over every time she gets scared." he continued.

"Agomek is protective over Kagome, born because no one was there to save Kagome, so she invented a hero."

"An attack by that haunting dream all of a sudden means, I believe, that it's time for Kagome to protect herself."

Rin nodded. "It makes sense. Then the real question is if Kagome will accept it and actually do it."

"Exactly." Sesshomaru smirked. "I'm thankful that I married you. I couldn't babble on about all this with anyone else."

Rin leaned over his desk and planted a loving kiss on his lips. She pulled away after a moment.

"I love you. I know you can help Kagome." she turned and walked toward the door, her hips swaying in a sensual way.

"Thanks. I'll see you at lunch.' he smirked, his eyebrows rising suggestively. Rin winked and closed the door.

**AN: Like? Kags has multiple personality disorder. She was raped and this was her coping method. R&R if you definitely wanna see what's up with the other characters!**


	2. Building A

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. This chapter's pretty funny. I intend to make this story more humorous as I go, so just bear with me please. Enjoy!**

Sesshomaru **finally** got Shippo to leave. The kid was like a friggin firecracker. Shippo suffered from a severe case of A.D.H.D. What more could one expect from a child with such a disorder? Shippo had been under his care for almost a year now, but he showed no signs of progress. Shippo had the potential to become a bright, civilized young man, but his condition would allow him no part in the behavior. What a shame it would be.

But Shippo was honestly the least of his worries, with patients like Sango and Koga. Sango was a recovering drug addict who had run away from home about a year ago. Her boyfriend, Miroku, had been the one to find her on the streets using. She was a stubborn one, very unwilling to help herself after both her parents passed away, along with her little brother. Miroku visited with her three days a week, the days he wasn't in school.

Koga was a recovering alcoholic who could never get a hold of himself when he was drunk. His wife, Ayame, left him with his children, and he went over the edge and tried to kill himself. Luckily, his friends found him in time. Ever since, the only way Koga copes with anything is by drinking.

Then there was always Naraku, who suffered from schizophrenia. The condition had been dormant in his life until he turned thirty. He was married, and still so, to Kagura. When he had snapped, she made the call to have him taken away for help. But she still came to see him every day. She loved her husband. This kind of devotion could make a doctor wonder if **HE** were schizophrenic, would his gorgeous wife come to see him every day?

_She'd better_, he grumbled inwardly to himself, but a small smirk played on his lips.

He locked the door to his office and set about to observing his patients in Building A, where the men resided. When he entered through the door, he found Inuyasha and Jakotsu playing a video game in the living room. Jakotsu's face was excited and determined, while Inuyasha's was angry and also determined. This did not bode well.

An explosive noise came from the T.V. and Jakotsu raised his fist victoriously. Inuyasha growled.

"Yes!" Jakotsu cheered. "I won! Didn't I warn you, Inuyasha?" His voice, as always, had a feminine ring to it.

Sesshomaru sighed in disappointment. Jakotsu had gender identity disorder. No, he wasn't simply homosexual. He literally thought he was a real woman. He wasn't a man who knew he wanted to be like a woman, like a cross dresser or transvestite. He just...was. They'd spent years trying to convince him otherwise, but to no avail.

"Shut up! You just got lucky!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"Whatever! You're just mad 'cause a **girl **beat you!" Jakotsu giggled.

Inuyasha slammed the controller on the floor, causing the piece that hid the batteries to fly off and proceed to land on Sesshomaru's foot.

"You're not a fucking girl! Quit trying to be like one!" he snapped. _Ah. Here it comes._

Inuyasha was bipolar, but his condition made him too special for pills. Inuyasha was a half demon, which didn't help his anger issues one bit. When Sesshomaru reached down to pick the piece up, Inuyasha looked over his shoulder. His eyes were flashing red.

Sesshomaru reached for the sedative ready in his pocket, inside a small box. He would need it if Inuyasha lost control. Not that he couldn't take him, Sess being a full demon himself, but it would get messy and he could possibly lose his job. That was definitely a no-go.

Plus, it would be mutinous to hurt or even kill Inuyasha. They were blood brothers.

Sesshomaru stared Inuyasha in the eye while Jakotsu started whimpering on the couch. "Inuyasha. You know what will happen. Calm down."

Inuyasha snarled. His eyes, however, reverted back to normal. He looked away from Sesshomaru and picked up the controller. He saw the back piece was missing and his eyes found it in Sesshomaru's hand. Sesshomaru flicked the piece and Inuyasha caught it.

"Keh. I'm fine. Quit trying to be so bossy." Inuyasha said, sitting back on the couch. Jakotsu was still cowering in the couch corner. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha like a parent waiting for a child to say please. Inuyasha crooked an eyebrow at him.

"You're **not** serious."

"Do you **really **need me to say it out loud, little brother?"

Inuyasa groaned and looked at Jakotsu. "Jakotsui'msorryiscaredyou."

**"Like you mean it, Inuyasha."**

"I'm sorry. Wanna play again?" Inuyasha practically seethed. Jakotsu weakly smiled and nodded. Inuyasha glared daggers at Sesshomaru while he snapped the piece back in the controller.

Sesshomaru nodded and continued into the hall way. He walked into the kitchen to find Koga and Naraku playing cards. **( A/N: Can you imagine? PAHA! )**

Naraku watched Sesshomaru walk into the room nervously. He began fidgeting in his seat, like he was anxious. Great.

"Naraku, relax. I'm just making the rounds like every other day." Sesshomaru said calmly.

Koga pushed the bottle of vodka towards Naraku. "Try it, this will calm you down for sure."

"Calm down? Why would I need to calm down? I'm fine. They're fine. We're all fine, haha." Naraku said at an interesting speed. Sesshomaru picked up the vodka and narrowed his eyes at Koga.

"Koga? Didn't we agree no more vodka?"

"Yeah, but...I...I had it out just in case my friend Naraku here got thirsty." Koga then hiccupped.

"I see. I'm just going to confiscate this, then." Sesshomaru tucked it under his arm. Koga frowned.

"Awh. You're such a dick, doctor."

"You're drunk, so I'm going to ignore that. I'd better not find any hidden stashes. If so, you won't like what happens."

"What would happen?" he could hear the fear in Koga's voice. Sesshomaru looked at him with a sly expression.

"I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." Sesshomaru knew that this statement really made no sense, but since Koga was intoxicated it didn't matter. He saw the whites of Koga's eyes grow and he had to fight the laugh that threatened to escape his mouth. He looked at Naraku once again.

"Kagura will be running late today. Her mother isn't feeling well. But she'll come see you later this afternoon."

At the sound of Kagura's name, Naraku somewhat calmed down. This was progress. Sesshomaru made a mental note to write that down later.

He opened the back door and stepped onto the back porch. There was a sidewalk, a wire fence, and a playground. Shippo and Jinenji were out here, playing. Thank goodness the sexes shared the grounds. Jinenji was also half demon, but much larger than Inuyasha. He had his own private residence right outside the other end of the playground, because there was no way he could even walk in the house.

Poor guy had dementia, too.

Sesshomaru approached the two. Jinenji sat on the pavement where the basketball court was while Shippo ran around in circles. Shippo's eccentric hyperactivity amused the challenged half demon. He made another mental note to write that down later. Shippo saw Sesshomaru and run up to him.

"Dr. Sesshomaru! Will you play with me?" he asked hopefully. "Jinenji's too big...if he even remembers how to play."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I'm afraid I'm not very skilled in basketball, either. I just came out here to check up on you guys."

"Awh, you're no fun!"

"Have you been talking to Koga?" he mused.

"Huh? Why would I do that? He smells funny."

"Now, now, Shippo. That's not very nice."

"...But it's true." Shippo said.

"Yes." Sesshomaru nodded and got closer to Jinenji. "Good day, Jinenji. How are you?"

"Eh?" the large half demon turned his big blue gaze to Sesshomaru. "Oh, it's just you, doctor. I'm fine."

"Were you expecting someone else?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well...I'd hoped...uh...what?" Jinenji looked confused.

Sesshomaru frowned slightly. Jinenji spoke louder than necessary and could never keep his mind on track. He'd already forgotten about some of his memories. At this rate, by the time he was 50, he'd have the mind of a toddler.

"Nevermind. It was nice seeing you. I'll be back tomorrow." Sesshomaru turned to go back inside.

"All right...Bye!" Jinenji bellowed. Shippo waved and began shooting the ball into the hoop above him. Sesshomaru passed by everyone, still playing their games. He paused to look at Inuyasha on his way out the front door.

"If you play this game any longer, you won't have any brain left." he said.

"Shut up. I don't need a lecture from you." Inuyasha growled, trying to focus on the game.

"You'll need some brains left if you wanna keep conversation with Kagome...all **three** of her." Sesshomaru smirked.

Inuyasha looked away from the television and another explosive sound was heard. Inuyasha howled.

**"DAMMIT SESSHOMARU!"**

And that was Sesshomaru's cue to leave. He locked the door behind him and proceeded to Building B, the female residence.

**A/N: I originally wasn't going to make them brothers. Then I decided it would help bring more funny stuff. Which is my comfort zone when it comes to writing. Please review, I hope you like it. I'll update soon!**


	3. Building B

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. This one's not as funny. But I like mixing it up. I was so excited to get reviews last night that I was inspired to write this chapter. Enjoy!**

Sesshomaru quietly closed the front door behind him. He might need to call in yet another janitorial crew to clean up next door. At this point, Sesshomaru wouldn't be surprised if they asked for a raise. Sesshomaru's visits to Building A usually ended loudly where Inuyasha was concerned.

_Hah_, he thought._ He just makes it too easy._

And Inuyasha usually broke stuff. Sesshomaru figured that as long as he didn't go red-eyes and kill people, broken lamps and shelves were a welcome alternative.

Kagome was sitting on the couch with Kanna, watching T.V. Some soap opera or rather was on. The Bold and the Beautiful? Hm. He wondered who the blonde was going to kill this episode?

_Stupid Americans_, he thought.

"Hey, doctor." Kagome greeted. Kanna simply looked at him.

"Hello Kagome." he nodded. "Kanna."

Kanna turned her attention back to the T.V. She never really spoke to him. She had A.D.D., and was very shy and anti-social. The only one she would speak to was Rin. Rin had a certain way with kids that Sesshomaru could never hope to have.

_'Oh, you would, too!' Rin always insisted when he mentioned it. 'If you had a kid of your own, I guarantee it.'_

_'Is that your way of dropping a hint?' he had asked her._

_'Just a suggestion. Take it how you will.' she had rolled her eyes._

But she couldn't fool him. He knew she wanted children. He was willing to grant her wish, but with how busy they both were with their jobs, they just didn't have the time to devote to a child. Dealing with the residents on a daily basis was like dealing with children anyway.

But she was his wife, and a good one at that. Someday, he would give her what she wanted.

So, until then, the idea of him connecting with Kanna on any level was out of the question.

Kagome shook her head at the television in disappointment. "How dumb. He should've seen that coming." she glanced at Kanna. No response.

"I mean, she was practically all over that other guy." Kagome continued. She was trying to get Kanna to talk. Even though Kagome had very serious issues of her own she still wanted to help others. How nice.

But as Kagome continued, he could see her patience waning. Her eyes froze as Gomeka came to.

"You're never gonna get out of here if you don't talk, brat." Gomeka remarked, grabbing the remote and changing the channel.

Kanna looked at her. "...Sorry..." Her voice was a soft whisper. Gomeka paused and Kagome was back. She smiled apologetically at Kanna and handed her the remote. She stood and walked by Sesshomaru, sighing, "I've been hanging out with Inuyasha too much. He's squeezed all the patience out of me."

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. He and Kagome entered the kitchen, where Sango was preparing lunch for everyone. Kagome went to her aid.

"Here, I'll help you, Sango."

"Thanks, Kagome." Sango turned to look at Sesshomaru. "Hello, doctor."

"Sango. How are you?"

"Fabulous. Just getting some lunch ready." she replied cheerfully.

She was faking it. She was nervous. He could smell the anxiety on her. He casually opened the wooden sliding door that with held the laundry room. He sniffed. Ah. He reached up on the top shelf that held the detergents and his hand returned with a small bag with white powder in it.

Sango's eyes got bigger. "No! **Please!** That's my last one!"

Kagome saw the bad in Sesshomaru's hand and gasped. "Oh, Sango."

Sesshomaru shook his head and put the bag in his pocket. "You said that the last time, Sango. Now I'm afraid we'll have to search your room as well."

Tears filled Sango's eyes as she braced herself to charge at him. **"Damn you!"**

Kagome grabbed her before she launched at him. "Sango, no! It'll be okay, you don't need that!"

"I can't!" Sango sobbed, falling to her knees. "Kohaku...father...I can't forget them unless I...!"

Sesshomaru pulled out the box in his other pocket and took out the sedative. He knelt in front of her on the floor. "Sango, I know it's still very painful. We'll help you, but you must first help yourself." he said before grabbing her arm and injecting the sedative.

In a moment, Sango was asleep in Kagome's arms. Kagome frowned and stroked her hair. Sesshomaru stood. "Thank you, Kagome. I'll be sending a team later to search the house. Please let me know if she goes out to get anymore from now on." he turned to leave.

"Yes, doctor. I will."

_**Later that night...**_

"Found another stash, huh?" Rin said as she slipped on her silk gown.

Sesshomaru lay on the bed wearing nothing but his gray flannel pants. "Yes. That's the fourth time this month. I'm starting to think of putting her on strict house arrest."

Rin finished brushing her hair and climbed onto the bed to lay against him. "That would be horrible."

"I don't know what else to do." he looked at her, his gold eyes scanning over her body. "Is that a new night gown?"

Rin smiled. "Yes, it is. You like it?"

"Pink looks **very** good on you." he ran a hand through her hair.

Her lips met his with a hungry ferocity. He couldn't hold the growl in this throat as he pulled her on top of him.

"Mmm,"she pulled away. "And I thought you were **tired** after your long day at work?"

"**Ridiculous**. I never said that."

"I know. I just love teasing you."

"And I love kissing you."

"Horny bastard."

"Stop talking." he turned out the light.

**A/N: By the way, I'll never write a full blown sex scene. Haha. I could, but I don't really want to. But I don't see anything wrong with hinting. =] Hope you liked! If anyone has any ideas, feel free to review and make suggestions or even PM me! Thanks!**


	4. The Dance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been incredibly stressed out and busy, and I've moved. My new place doesn't have internet yet. But I've written two new chappies for you guys! Enjoy!**

The music was interesting. Sesshomaru never really listened to any music that much. If he listened to anything, it would normally range somewhere around classic rock or jazz. Kind of "whatever" music. He was that kind of person. Someone who could sit in his office and have a cd playing in the background on a low volume to help keep his mind in a relaxed place.

This was definitely not his style.

The room was large and there was a small disco ball dangling from the ceiling. The walls were wood panels lined neatly across and on the floor. There were tables with food and drinks and such, and a stand where the DJ lounged with his records. All of the tenants living in both buildings he watched over were there along with people from other programs. This was the night of their dance. The society he worked for held these dances twice a month as a civil and modern form of recreation.

Of course, to appreciate the music choice for this dance you'd have to be 30 or younger.

He sat with Rin and a few other doctors and workers at one particular table. It was always this table, and always this seat. His life was such a routine sometimes it almost made him laugh. Almost.

Rin looked stunning as always wearing a knee-length yellow dress with little frills on the end. Her shoes matched and she had her hair straight down. Sesshomaru was wearing black dress pants and a white shirt and red tie. It was too warm to keep his jacket on. This was a semi-formal event. It was designed as such to help the tenants feel good about themselves since they could dress up a bit.

Inuyasha was on the other side of the room, not looking thrilled to be there. Not a surprise. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome walked up to him and struck conversation. Immediately Inuyasha's expression softened and they walked out onto the dance floor together. They were good for each other, in more ways than one. Kagome had a soft heart and was a very sweet person all together. Inuyasha was brash and rude and rather aggressive. Two opposites to complete each other.

Shippo was looking hyper and ready as ever, spinning in circles by himself to the music without a care in the world. Kanna stood alone nearby, stoic and still. Jinenji had asked not to attend, so he was absent. Sango was making conversation with another girl from the other program. She seemed a little better than she was the last time he saw her. Koga was over by the beverages. Sesshomaru watched him closely. One blink and Koga might spike the punch bowl. The night would be a drunken disaster. Naraku was sitting at a table with Hakudoshi, a boy from another program. Well, at least he had someone to talk to besides the voices in his head.

Sesshomaru attempted to maintain focus for the conversation revolving around his own table, but it was difficult with all of his patients being there and first on his mind. Rin gave his leg a pat and looked at him.

"Honey, are you okay?" she asked quietly while the others carried on with their conversations. He looked at her and nodded.

"I'm fine. Just trying to keep an eye out."

"Sesshomaru, you don't have to do that tonight. Just relax. They'll be fine. There are plenty of people here to watch and help if anything goes wrong." She said, her voice firm but her eyes kind and concerned. How he loved this woman.

He smirked. "Not getting _jealous_, are you?"

She smirked as well. "Well, I didn't wear this dress for nothing."

"I'll relax on one condition."

"And that is?"

"You have to let me tear that apart tonight."

She laughed. "But I really like this one."

"I'll buy you a new one. A **better** one."

She frowned and pouted a little.

"Okay, fine. You have to call me Lord Sesshomaru."

"Honey, I only do that in the bed."

He grinned and gave her a small kiss. "All right. You win."

_**~~~Meanwhile, amongst the patients~~~**_

Kagome was breathless as she and Inuyasha found a table. She never thought she could dance as hard as she did tonight. But it felt so good to just let out all of her physical frustration on the dance floor. Not to mention she got to do it with Inuyasha. He was so handsome tonight, wearing khakis and a red shirt with a black tie. She felt like the ugly duckling in comparison. Her dress was light blue and knee-length, with darker blue floral patterns imprinted all over it. She had curled her hair only a little bit to give it a wavy texture.

Inuyasha seemed to be out of breath as well as he took his seat next to her. "Man, Kags. You're a **beast**."

She laughed, blushing slightly. "Well, I had to keep up with you somehow! You're such a great dancer."

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah, whatever." He smiled at her. "Want me to grab us some drinks?"

"Drinks sound very good right now." She smiled back. She swore every time he smiled at her like that, that genuine and sincere curve of his lips, slightly crooked, her heart had wings and they fluttered. Sure, a lot of the time he was impatient and rude, and sometimes a jerk. But moments like this, when he smiled at her and kindness filled his amber eyes, made it all worth her time. Inuyasha nodded and got up to get them drinks.

Kagome watched the other patients on the floor and at their tables. A part of her felt like she belonged. Another part felt like she was being stupid. It had been six months. She shouldn't have to be here. She could be at a real club, dancing and having fun with friends or with a guy.

But she just couldn't seem to keep that man's face out of her mind. His red eyes and his horrible grin. She felt her stomach drop at the memory and her breathing caught in her throat in a strange way. She felt like she was about to have a panic attack. Suddenly, she found herself feeling faint and then could see no more.

Koga approached her table, looking a little disoriented. Yes, he'd snuck a small bottle of rum in his pocket once the doctor's back was turned and brought it with him to the dance. He watched as Kagome's eyes rolled back and then returned to normal. He took it upon himself to sit where he'd seen Inuyasha a few minutes ago.

"Hey, Kagome. You're looking sexy tonight." He greeted.

"Oh, you think so?" Gomeka replied. She smirked devilishly, and Koga could feel his pants growing a little bit tighter. "Thanks. You're looking pretty sexy yourself. Blue is definitely a good color for you."

Koga grinned lazily. "I'm happy to hear you say that. Hey, would you mind going for a walk? The air is stifling in this place."

Gomeka raised an eyebrow, but tilted her head in an interested manner. "Sounds good. I'm **suffocating**."

He took her hand and stood up, guiding her to one of the hallways. No one was watching, good. Now he could finally make his move. He'd been dying to since the moment he'd laid eyes on her. He found a door that led to an alley outside of the building where the dance was being held. The fresh air hit his skin and he shivered instantly. Being drunk always made him feel warm, and the best place to be when that was the case was outside.

He turned to look at Kagome. "So, Kagome, I've been meaning to tell you something for a long time now."

Gomeka crossed her arms and stood with her weight on one leg. She smiled. "And that would be what, handsome?"

"Well, I..." he didn't get to finish. A sudden pain shot through his head. He dropped to his knees, shocked. Gomeka gasped and looked above him.

Gomeka's eyes widened when she saw who it was that had attacked Koga. **"It's…_you_!"**

A tall man with pale purple skin and white hair stood before her, his eyes red. Black markings ran under his eyes and on his face. His lips were curled into a malevolent smile.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before I found you again, my little flower." His voice rang in her ears and tears spilled from her eyes. She couldn't move. Her world went black.

**Bum bum buuuummmm! Can you guess who he is? Hopefully you can. Please review and next chapter shall be up shortly!**


	5. The Nightmare and The Surprise

**Disclaimer: This may be the last chapter for a little while, until I have to get online again. But I'm not stopping, do don't panic! If anyone has any ideas, please feel free to share!**

**Oh, and I don't own Inuyasha.  
**

Inuyasha returned to the table only to find that Kagome wasn't there. He was confused. He couldn't see her anywhere in the room. He saw Sesshomaru stand up, he assumed, to go get something. Inuyasha strode over to his brother and tapped his arm.

"Hey, have you seen Kagome?"

"No. I thought she was with you."

"She was, but I got us drinks. Came back and she was gone." Inuyasha shook his head. He watched as Sesshomaru's eyes scanned the room.

"Hm. Strange. I don't see Koga, either."

"That mangy wolf. He must be flirting with her **again**! I'll go find him." Inuyasha snarled.

"Don't kill him, please." Sesshomaru said before continuing over to the tables. Inuyasha ran down the hallway that Koga and Kagome had taken earlier. He smelled…_salt_?

Someone was **crying**.

"Kagome!" he cried out, running out the door into the alleyway.

He saw her. Kagome was against the wall underneath a skeletal demon. Her clothes were in shreds. Koga lay on the ground, blood seeping from his head. He wasn't dead, but he might end up that way if he didn't get help.

But Koga was the **last **thing on his mind.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped. The man dropped her. Inuyasha felt himself losing it.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"Your executioner!" the man yelled as he advanced on Inuyasha. Inuyasha could feel it. His anger rising. He knocked the man in the head hard and sent him flying back several feet. Inuyasha didn't let him even sit up. He was on top of him, punching his face **over **and **over **and **over**. How dare he! **Why **Kagome? **Why **his love? His vision was going, he was losing it..

"Inuyasha!" he heard Kagome's scream and felt a sharp pain in his rib. He looked down. He'd been stabbed with a knife. He pulled it out and stuck it in the man's crotch. The man howled in pain.

"I should kill you right now! I **should**! But—" he stopped, got off the man and ran over to Kagome. "Kagome! Are you all right? Did he hurt you?"

Kagome was sobbing and he couldn't understand anything she said. She clung to his body. He held her and looked over at Koga. "Damn wolf, putting her in danger like this!"

The door he came through opened and out came Sesshomaru. He went over to Koga and lifted him up. His eyes locked with Inuyasha's.

"I smelled the blood."

"I didn't kill him, Sesshomaru. God knows I wanted to. I almost did…he…tried to…**Kagome**.."

Sesshomaru nodded. No more needed to be said.

* * *

The next week was a gloomy one. Kagome was able to calm down thanks to Inuyasha. But due to her rapist returning to commit the act again, any hopes of recovery were shot. She hadn't been seen out and about in a few days now. Sesshomaru couldn't even explain how angry he was when he'd found her in Inuyasha's arms. But at least her rapist was caught and put behind bars.

He had found it funny that Inuyasha stabbed him in his groin, though. It made it all seem just a _little _less horrible.

Koga had suffered a concussion, and had another major penalty marked on his record since they found him drunk at the crime scene. Another hopeless case for Sesshomaru to try to solve.

Inuyasha had done very well considering his condition. Inuyasha had wanted to kill the rapist. Hell, Sesshomaru may not have minded. But they both knew it wouldn't solve anything. It would've only made everything worse. Sesshomaru had told him that if he wanted to leave the institution, he could. But Inuyasha refused. He wanted to stay as long as it took to help Kagome get better.

Now, Sesshomaru sat in his office, rubbing his temples. His mind could hardly sort through all the madness that had occurred the night of the dance. He heard his door and looked up. It was Kagome.

"Hello, doctor." She said calmly before taking a seat. Sesshomaru blinked.

"Kagome, to what do I owe the pleasure? I don't remember having an appointment until tomorrow…" _Until after you had more time to cope with what just happened._

Kagome's mouth was a straight line. She had clearly been thinking about a lot. He could tell.

But he **never **would have expected to hear what she was about to say.

**"Doctor, Gomeka is gone."**

Sesshomaru froze. "I'm sorry?"

"She's gone. I can't feel her anymore. I think what happened scared her."

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way. How could that happen? Shouldn't it have been the **opposite**?

"Agomek…did she come out when you were attacked?"

Kagome sighed. "She tried. I was about to let her take over. See, Gomeka was the one being attacked, then she got scared and suddenly I found myself with…_him _again. I was terrified. I was about to give up. I thought there was no hope, what with Koga drunk and unconscious and being alone with _him_. I was about to let her out when.."

**_"Inuyasha."_** Sesshomaru muttered.

Kagome nodded. "He came for me." Tears welled up in her eyes and Sesshomaru handed her a tissue. Once she dabbed at her eyes, she continued. "He saved me. Agomek wasn't needed. She's still here, inside of me. But as far as Gomeka goes, she's history."

A small smile found its way to Sesshomaru's lips. "Kagome. This is **wonderful **news. You've made amazing progress. I have to be honest, I didn't expect this. I figured it would only be worse. I'm extremely relieved to find that I was wrong."

"Doctor," Kagome began, "I was a hopeless wreck when I came to live here. I was afraid to be around anyone I didn't know. I was even afraid of **you**. I think it's obvious. I've become comfortable here. The dance, I never thought I'd see _him _again. But…maybe it's because I know he's been caught. He won't ever be able to harm another woman. And the man that I love saved me from reliving the most devastating event of my life. I just wanted to come and tell you all this, and to thank you. As I am forever indebted to Inuyasha, I am also indebted to you. You and Rin have helped me so much over these long months. I don't think I would've ever been healed if not for you."

Sesshomaru nodded. "It's my job, and my duty as a civil being in this world to help you, Kagome. And I'm glad that you appreciate it. This is wonderful."

Kagome smiled. She stood and left the room. Sesshomaru hit the speed dial on his office phone. In a matter of minutes, Rin was in his office. She looked a little pale and tired, but something about her eyes told him that she was happy.

"Rin, I have **great **news." He smiled at her as he stood to greet her.

"I have news for you, too." She said softly, putting her hand on his chest and looking into his eyes. He looked down at her.

"Tell me yours first." He said.

She took a deep breath and exhaled. Then she smiled so brilliantly that he could've fainted.

**"Sesshomaru, I'm pregnant."**

**EEEEEE! Just writing the end of this chapter made me wanna squeal like a girl! XD Talk about cliff hanger, huh? How will Sesshomaru take it? Review and I'll update soon! Remember, any ideas or criticism is welcome!  
**


	6. Forever and Always

**Disclaimer: Hello, readers! Here is a beautiful chapter. It was awesome to write, and by far one of my favorites. I kinda wanted to cry. Haha. How funny. Enjoy!**

**Don't own Inuyasha.  
**

Sesshomaru sat next to Rin at the doctor's office in the waiting room. It was a very large waiting room. This was the place where the best baby doctor worked. He looked around to see white walls and flat green carpet. The chairs were made of wood and burgundy cushioning, but weren't very comfortable. He kept switching legs to cross and leaning on one side or the other in his chair. It was nerve wracking.

Rin simply giggled at his attempts. "Are you okay, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "I'm fine. I just don't care for this chair."

"They aren't very nice chairs, are they? They need to have couches instead so people can sink into it. Probably a lot better for the bones." She smiled.

Something about the way she smiled now seemed even better than before she told him she was pregnant. Perhaps this was the "glowing" effect he'd heard described for so many pregnant women. And she did seem brighter and cheerful. How odd, considering there was something growing inside of her stomach. Sesshomaru, on one hand, would've been a bit grossed out by the thought.

"Rin Taisho?" called the nurse as she opened the door. Rin and Sesshomaru stood and headed in her direction. Rin reached out and Sesshomaru's hand met hers on the way there. Once they went through all the questions and typical check up procedures, the nurse set Rin up on the table for the doctor. In five minutes a tall human man walked through the door wearing a white lab coat and a stethoscope. He smiled very kindly as he greeted them.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Suikotsu. So, we're pregnant are we?"

Rin blushed slightly. "I took a couple of tests and both came out pregnant. We just wanted to be sure."

"Understandable. Never know when you have a good or bad test these days. Well, let's have a look here."

Sesshomaru watched as Rin lifted her shirt to reveal her stomach, which was still normal, but had the slightest bit of bloating underneath her belly button. An odd feeling trickled through Sesshomaru. He thought it might be excitement. He hadn't felt this particular trickle since she came walking down the aisle for their wedding a few years ago. He watched intently as the doctor placed the jelly-like substance on her stomach, and she shivered. He pulled out some odd contraption connected to the ultrasound screen.

"There's the womb. And that little blob, that's the embryo. That pulse is coming from its heart beat. Congratulations. You are most definitely having a baby."

Rin smiled so brilliantly, she could have put the sun to shame. Her eyes met with Sesshomaru's, and he knew that this was meant to happen. It was what she had been waiting for. And he was happy that he could help to make her life complete in every way possible. From now on, it would be his wife, himself, and his child. They were his as he was theirs, forever and always.

"Knocked her up? It's about damn time!" said Inuyasha to Sesshomaru the following week while he was taking his usual patrol around the house.

"Thank you for putting it in such vulgar terms, Inuyasha. I can always count on you to be tactful." Sesshomaru said sarcastically.

"But really. Congrats. A baby's a big deal, but it's usually a good thing."

"Thanks. How's Koga been?"

"He's been all kinds of depressed. He feels really bad about being caught off guard and unable to protect Kagome. Serves him right, though. If he hadn't been drinking, he could have. He's a dumb ass."

"True as this may be, please try to help him feel better. Alcoholics tend to chronically drink when they are depressed. And as long as he continues this behavior, the further and further away we get from curing him."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. No need to blab your psychiatric jibberish." Inuyasha said, annoyed. Before Sesshomaru could leave, Inuyasha stopped him. "Hey. How's Kagome, by the way?"

Sesshomaru looked at him. " She's fine. I take it you haven't already found out about her?"

"I haven't seen her since the night it happened. She didn't come outside, so." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Gomeka has gone."

"Are you serious?!" Inuyasha bellowed. "How the hell did that happen? Shouldn't it have been the other way around?"

"It's because you saved her, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said. "Gomeka got scared when she saw Ryukotsusei again. So she's completely vanished. Agomek almost came out to defend Kagome, but you came bursting through and there was no need."

Inuyasha just stared at him. "That's…incredible. So in a way, I've…"

"You have helped Kagome recover exponentially. Good work." Sesshomaru said before finally taking his leave. Inuyasha sat back on the couch, smiling. He decided he'd go out for a while. Now that he'd proven himself stable, he was allowed to come and go as he pleased. So, he changed into some jeans, sneakers, and a black work tank before heading out the door.

The weather was pretty nice. That suited him just fine. His mood had climbed the scale from bad to good after Sesshomaru informed him of Kagome's condition. She was only one step away from getting completely well. And once that happened, he could take her away from this place. Take her to a real club where they could dance together, or to a movie, or to a nice restaurant. He smiled as he pictured the future they would have together.

He casually strode into a random store, and after a few minutes came out holding fresh flowers. Daisies. For some reason, they just screamed Kagome. He whistled a cheerful tune until he turned the corner to go back and saw **her**. The girl who had broken him so bad it had taken him months to get back to normal. Her cold brown eyes met his on the sidewalk and he felt his body tighten.

**"Kikyo."**

"Inuyasha. It certainly has been a long time. Still angry at the world?" her voice made him angry. She was so cold and ruthless sometimes that it made him want to run. Once upon a time, her voice had been softer, kinder. So had her eyes.

But now he stared into the same eyes that he'd seen on that fateful night.

"Fuck you."

"I see you have some flowers. How sweet. Does she know that you're half demon? And that you've got quite the savage temper?" she smiled.

"As a matter of fact, she does." He smirked and started walking towards her. Kikyo looked disgusted.

"Why are you out and about? I thought you weren't permitted to leave that house." She asked accusingly.

"Not that it's any of your business, Kikyo, but I've become a lot stronger over the last year. No thanks to you. But really, thanks to **Kagome**. And my brother. Anyway, I'd better head back now. She'll be **waiting **for me." He wanted to laugh at the expression that played on her face. He walked around her at the last second and continued on his way.

**"You will always be a monster, Inuyasha!"** Kikyo yelled after him. "You **may **be able to control it now, but you will **always **be at war with the **demon **inside your **soul**! I haven't forgotten, **have you**?"

He turned to see she'd exposed her back. There were three dominant scars slicing straight across. **He'd** done that to her. How dare she so unashamedly remind him? Like he could ever forget?

"Regrettable, Kikyo. You have lovely skin. Just tell your next boyfriend it's a tattoo." He said it in a cold voice that could rival her own. Her eyes were wide with shock as he turned back around and started walking away again.

A year ago, they had been in love. They had walked down these sidewalks, swinging their hands back and forth. They'd seen many full moons and romantic movies together.

One night, while they were together and out on a date, they were ambushed by a local street gang. Inuyasha took them all on, but all of them were full demons. He definitely did a lot of damage, but they had also injured him greatly. The last one hurt Kikyo, and he snapped. He blacked out, and when he woke up he was in the hospital. As was she. When they got out, she told him what happened and that he'd changed and hurt her back.

At first, she seemed fine with it and understanding. But he noticed she didn't want to go out to places with him anymore. She started to withdraw herself from him, and eventually acted like he was a **nuisance**.

She looked him dead in the eyes and told him she wanted nothing more to do with a half demon who couldn't control himself. He had frightened her when he hurt her, and she couldn't let that fear go. Inuyasha had been devastated, angry, depressed, and very moody. But mostly angry. He went out picking fights at bars and clubs til he got kicked out of every one of them. He couldn't control his temper at all anymore. He'd just given up.

That was when Sesshomaru proposed he take up treatment with his company. They tried medicating him, but that didn't work. So basically his older brother ended up having to baby sit him, and get onto him every time he lost control of his temper.

He remembered the first day when he'd met Kagome. She had been so frail, so scared. She'd been a rape victim and had two other personalities inside her mind. He remembered their first encounter like it was yesterday…

_Inuyasha sat on the bleachers alongside the fence while everyone else was socializing on the play ground. At that time, it was just him, Naraku, and Shippo living there along with Kanna and an old patient named Tsubaki. Kagome was the newest addition to their group, and was sitting alone on the swing. Inuyasha noticed her first by her smell. She smelled of flowers with a slight hint of vanilla. It was simply intoxicating, but nothing compared to the source._

_When his eyes found her, his heart skipped a beat. She looked a lot like Kikyo, but as he looked closer he could see they were still different. Kagome had soft, and somewhat sad brown eyes. Her hair was shorter and thicker, tumbling over the tops of her shoulders beautifully. She was shorter with a good body and pale skin. She was wearing a pink shirt and brown skirt, accompanied by brown flip flops._

_He wanted to talk to her, to hear what her voice sounded like. But when he stood up and headed in her direction, and she saw him, the scent of pure fear struck him. She was **afraid **of him. At the time he didn't understand why. So he figured it was because she could tell he was half demon. He backed off and returned to the inside of the male house._

_It started raining later, and everyone came back inside. But when Inuyasha looked out the back wall window, he saw Kagome still sitting in her swing, drenched from the rain. He ran outside and over to her, ignoring the scent of fear._

"_Hey! What are you doing sitting out here? Are you stupid?" he yelled._

_She looked up at him, weary and guarded. "It's…it's none of your business."_

_Her voice was high pitched but amazingly soothing to him. _

"_I take it you won't come inside willingly?" he asked. She just looked at him. He grunted and sat in the swing next to hers. "I'm Inuyasha, by the way. You're new here."_

_She nodded and looked at her feet._

"_Well, are you gonna tell me your name?" he asked. She looked back up at him._

"_It's…who **am **I?" she muttered. He was so confused. He just waited patiently._

"_Sorry. I'm **Kagome**." She finally said. So that was her name. _

_The next day, he met her outside again, but this encounter was different. When he called her name, she didn't answer at first. When he demanded to know what her problem was, she looked at him with a coy expression that just didn't seem to look right on her face. _

_That day, he met Gomeka. She was much more talkative and interested in hanging out with him than Kagome had been. He asked Sesshomaru what was up with her, and he told him her condition._

"_How did it happen?"_

"_How do you think, Inuyasha? She was raped half a month ago." Sesshomaru said it, making it sound like it was so obvious._

_The next time Inuyasha went to talk to her, he just stood in silence and waited for her to speak._

_She was always in the swing. She wore the same shoes every day. Her shirt was blue that day and her skirt was yellow. The image was engraved in his mind forever. She looked up at him, smiling sadly._

"_So, now you know, huh? You would've been better off leaving me alone. Being my friend..can be **difficult**."_

_He scoffed at her and sat in the other swing. "Don't be an idiot."_

_She gave him a confused look, and looked so cute. "What?"_

"_All I gotta do is get to know **you**. Then I'll be able to tell if it's you or not when I see you. And in order to do that, I have to make it a **regular **habit to talk with you and see you. So you'd better get used to it." He said gruffly._

_Her eyes had filled with tears as she smiled. She thanked him, and when he asked her why she was thanking him, she merely shook her head and told him it was nothing._

Now here he was, sitting on that same swing, holding the bouquet of daises as he watched the love of his life walk up to him. She gasped when she noticed the flowers.

"Inuyasha! What on earth? What are these for?"

He stood and handed them to her before kissing her full on the mouth. "For you. I heard about Gomeka and thought you deserved something as pretty as you are."

Kagome blushed and hugged the flowers against her chest. "They're beautiful, Inuyasha. Thank you."

They walked over and sat together on the bleachers. She snuggled against him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, Kagome?" he said.

"Yes?"

"You're almost there. You've come a long way over the last six months. I'm proud of you. We've always been there for each other, since the day we met. Speaking of, I was thinking about that day. And thinking about how scared you used to be of me. Well, now you're not, obviously." He said. She looked up at him. "Sesshomaru said that I can leave anytime I want. But I don't want to leave. Not without you."

Kagome bit her lip. "Inuyasha."

He looked into those soft brown eyes. How had he ever lived without her? Why had he been dating Kikyo when Kagome was around?

"Kagome. When you've broken free of this condition and this place, I want you to do something."

"What is it?"

"I want you to marry me."

Kagome gasped. "Marry you? Really?"

"Serious. I love you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. There has never been another girl who makes me feel the way you do. You accepted me no matter what. I can't stand the thought of any other man having you. Will you marry me, Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she sat up to kiss him passionately. After she broke away, she smiled. Inuyasha could swear she'd never looked so beautiful.

"Yes, Inuyasha. I'll marry you!" she hugged him.

He held her close and tight. She was his now. Forever and always.

**AN: DAWWWWW! Isn't this SO kawaii? Seriously, I got all emotional writing the last part. I desperately wanted some Inu Kag action in this story. And I think Sessy was sweet, too. Please review! And share any ideas you'd like. You are my muses! =]**


	7. The Touch of Rain

**Disclaimer: This is a chapter for Sango, since we don't really know much about her right now. I hope this helps give you a better understanding of her condition, poor thing. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Inuyasha.  
**

Sango took a deep breath as she sat on her bed, staring out of her window with a solemn expression on her face. The rain trickled down the other side of the glass, little drops turning into bigger drops or sometimes vanishing completely. Puddles formed along the lines of the sill, emphasizing the edges of the wooden frames around each square cut glass.

Sometimes she wished she could just fall like rain. That was its purpose. To fall and disappear. After the sun came out it would all dry up and it would be like it never existed.

She wished she never existed.

At least that way she wouldn't have had to deal with the loss she's been forced to go through since she's been alive.

If she could be rain, she would want her family to have been rocks. Solid, permanent, and only eroding over years and years of pressure. They would age naturally, and eventually crumble into tinier rocks and maybe turn into dust. Either way, they would become a permanent part of the world, of life. She, the rain, would fall and dry up. Things just seemed better that way.

Her mother had died in giving birth to Kohaku. For this, Sango treated him not only as her brother, but sort of as her own son. He had their father, but no other real female role in his life other than her. She tucked him into bed every night until he insisted he was old enough to tuck himself in. But there were still times when it was storming or when their father got angry with him, that he'd come into Sango's room and sleep in the bed with her. He was such a shy, silly, sweet boy.

But he wasn't around anymore.

She had no one to tuck in. No one to comfort when father got angry. She didn't even have a father anymore.

They were gone. And it was all her fault.

"_Sango, stop it!" Kohaku said. "Stop treating me like a kid!"_

_Sango sighed. "I just asked you to do your homework before dinner."_

"_I'll do it when I do it. Why does it have to be done before dinner? Why can't I do it later?"_

"_Kohaku, don't get smart. I just don't want you up all night again doing your work. You need sleep."_

"_There you go again! I swear, it's like I can't be a teenager with you. I'm always handled like a child, and I'm so sick of it. I'm not a little boy anymore, Sango!"_

_Sango got angry now. " Then grow up and just do what you're told instead of making such a childish fuss about it!"_

"_Childish? How would you like it if I were your older brother and I never let you do anything? You're not an adult Sango. You're only sixteen, only three years older than me. You have a boyfriend, a job, and you act like you have to be a mother to everyone in this house, even dad!"_

_Sango could feel the urge to cry as it erupted in the base of her throat, but she refrained from losing her composure. She gazed at him._

"_Well, considering father is a lousy cook, you'd think you'd be grateful that I'm nice enough to provide edible food for you. I have a job so I can go out every now and then, and pay for my phone. And there's nothing wrong with Miroku. He's a good guy, even though he's a pervert. I'm just trying to live my own life, Kohaku. And as long as we're living here together, you're going to be a part of it."_

"_Maybe I don't wanna be here anymore! I'm sick of this, Sango. I love you, but this is suffocating. And embarrassing."_

"_Well, excuse me for caring!"_

"_I don't need you to care!"_

"_Fine! Fend for yourself! Cook your own damn food, and go on and fail your classes. See if I care. But don't come crying to me when it happens. All I'm gonna say is that I TOLD YOU SO." She yelled, losing it._

"_Get out of my room."_

"_Ask me nicely."_

"_You're not my mother. I don't have to listen to you."_

_Sango strode over to him and slapped him across his face. She said nothing as he looked up at her, shocked. Her eyes were full of tears, and they stung. She stormed out of his room, slamming the door behind her and going to her own room. She picked up her phone and called Miroku._

_After about an hour, he was able to calm her down. They hung up the phone and Sango went back downstairs to finish making dinner. She summoned Kohaku and her father into the dining room once the table was set with the food. But only her father came. After calling for him many times, Sango went back up to his room._

_Kohaku's window was open. The cold wind hit her face like a slap._

_Kohaku was gone._

_Sango got her dad and they went outside, searching around for their runaway boy. Sango called for him, over and over. She could not find him. She suddenly heard the most agonizing cry of pain since her mother had died in the delivery room. _

_She quickly followed the noise. She saw a horde of gang members running off in different directions. She hid behind a building until they had dispersed. She continued on her way and rounded the corner from which she could hear crying._

_And what she saw would change her life forever._

_Kohaku and their father were in a crumpled heap at the end of the alley. She gasped and ran to their side._

_Her father was dead. Blood puddle the concrete all around him. Kohaku, however, was still breathing. But it was very slow, very shallow. His eyes were full of water as he looked up at her._

"_Sango…sister…I'm…sorry…" he gasped, and blood bubbled at the edge of his mouth. She cried so hard she could barely speak._

"_Shh, Kohaku. Don't talk, okay? I'm going to call for help. Just hold on! You'll be okay!" she pulled out her cell and dialed the emergency number. She told them what was going on and hung up the phone. She turned back to Kohaku._

"_I was running. They saw me. They were going to try…to rob me. But I had…nothing. I didn't want them to…but they got me…I wasn't fast enough." He gurgled._

"_Kohaku, please!"_

"_Sango. I'm so sorry. I didn't…mean to…hurt you..I was so…stupid."_

"_No, you were right! I'm not your mother!"_

_Kohaku then smiled at her serenely, and his eyes seemed to fade. She shook his arm, screaming his name. But no answer was heard. Soon the police showed up. And her life came tumbling down._

Tearsshe didn't realize she had been shedding spilled from her eyes and down her cheeks. She could barely remember what happened after that. She used drugs, every drug she could find. Anything to make the pain stop. And Miroku, poor Miroku, stood by her and tried to help her. And every time she thought she was close to being okay, the temptation arose and consumed her once again. She was going to be stuck here for a long, long time.

A knock came at her door and the sound of feet reached her ears. A gentle hand caressed her shoulder.

"Sango. How are you today?" asked Miroku as he kissed the top of her head.

She turned in her seat and clung to him. The only thing that had remained of her old life. The only thing that had not been washed away by the acid rain that had been her touch.

He simply wrapped his arms around her and held her until she could stop crying. This is how it was. But they both knew he wasn't going anywhere, ever.

**AN: Well? It's sad, it's really sad. But at least she has Miroku. And just in case it needs clarifying, she thinks of herself as acid rain. And her family were things that she dissolved. But Miroku? He's the rock. =] REVIEWWWW if you wanna see more!**


	8. A New Hope for a Lone Wolf

**Disclaimer: Now, it's Koga's turn! His story won't end as quickly. I have plans for another chapter to continue the drama in this one. =] I love Koga, he's definitely a favorite character of mine. Enjoy! I don't own Inuyasha, crazies!**

Koga slammed his fist against the wall for the hundredth time that day. Cracks were starting to form. Damn he wished he didn't have to restrain himself so much. He was a wolf demon. He didn't belong in a little house rooming with people who were mentally unstable. He wasn't one of them. He was sane enough.

He just liked to drink. What about that made him insane in any way?

Oh yeah. When he got angry with Ayame after she threw away all his alcohol. She's the one who told them he was crazy and needed to be confined. It was her fault for everything.

Or was it?

Koga buried his face in his hands again, his body shaking as though he were crying. And he was crying, but no tears came. He'd done this so much there wasn't enough water left in his body to spare. He missed his kids, his wife. He wanted things to be the way they once were. He could still see Ayame when they were younger, her lush red hair blowing in the wind behind her as she raced alongside himself. Her green eyes were so beautiful, like emeralds from the deepest mines of the world. Nothing could touch them when they were together like that.

And when she got pregnant, everything seemed to only get better. They gave birth to beautiful wolf twins, a boy and a girl. One with auburn hair and one with dark brown. Both of their eyes were a mixture of blue and green. No one could mistake them for anyone else's children but their own.

Somewhere along the line, Koga started drinking. It was harmless at first, just a couple beers here and there. A couple turned into five. Five turned into eight. Beer turned into vodka and whiskey. Before he knew it, he was almost always drinking something with alcohol in it.

Ayame tried to tell him he had a problem, that he was never sober anymore and it was hard to deal with. She told him he could get violent and hurt the kids. All he could think about that was that she was horrible to accuse him of ever possibly harming his children. He got angry then, but it was nothing compared to when he came home to find his stash completely gone. When he asked his wife, she frowned at him and admitted she'd gotten rid of it.

"_Koga, you've become a serious alcoholic. You come home drunk, and when you get home you drink some more!"_

"_I don't know why the hell you think you have the right to throw out my money like that!" he had yelled. His kids were already upstairs in bed._

"_Exactly, Koga! You've spent so much money on this stuff! Stuff that will never do you any good! Stuff that eats away at your body and your mind! And keep your voice down, they're asleep." She said pleadingly._

"_I'll raise my voice if I damn well want to!" He didn't realize what he was doing. He was ruining everything. Suddenly his fist smashed through the kitchen table. Ayame gasped._

"_Koga! Stop! This is what I'm talking about! I love you more than anything, but if you can't clean up I can't stay with you anymore!"_

Koga couldn't remember much of what happened after that. Only that their kitchen was nearly destroyed and when he woke up, Ayame was gone and she'd taken their children with her. He had wanted to die. Life meant nothing without his family. He set up the noose perfectly. That was going to be the end of his pain. Right as he stepped off the stool his friends Hikkaku and Ginta sprang through the door and stopped him by cutting the rope before he could even fall all the way to death.

Next thing he knew, he was living in this house with all of these mental men, trying to quit drinking. He kept trying to tell himself it was worth it, that he could do it. But then he'd remember Ayame in the kitchen that night, and that everything he lived for wanted nothing to do with him anymore. This only made him drink more.

Koga reached under his bed and pulled out a half empty bottle of whiskey. He hadn't had anything to drink since the day before yesterday. This was quite the record for him, but his mind had been so busy with all of his thoughts that he hadn't remembered he liked drinking nonstop.

He stared at the bottle intently, he could feel the muscles in his arm straining. Suddenly the bottle shattered and whiskey spilled all over the carpet. He jumped slightly, and a strange invisible weight seemed to lift off of his shoulders. He stood, wiped himself off, and marched out of his room. He knew the doctor was in his office. He might have an appointment or his pregnant wife inside, but Koga didn't really give two shits.

He knocked and entered the office. Sesshomaru was sitting and doing paperwork or whatever it is that doctors do. No one else was inside. Koga approached.

"Koga? How can I help you?" Sesshomaru asked cordially.

"I need you to call my wife, and tell her that she and my children need to come here to see me as soon as they can."

"Koga, your wife made it quite clear that—"Sesshomaru began. Koga shook his head.

"I'm done, doctor."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm done with it. With all of it. I'm tired of drinking, I'm tired of hurting those around me. Nothing it worth it. My family is my heart, and without them I can't survive. Please, just call and tell her. Tell her that I'm through. I just want to see them." Koga said with the utmost serious expression on his face.

Sesshomaru found himself quite touched by Koga's unexpected proclamation. Perhaps it was because soon, Sesshomaru would understand how he felt. That his family would be number one in his life. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I'll make the call. I'll let you know when she's coming."

Koga bowed before leaving the office and started pacing around the house. He hadn't seen his wife or kids in what felt like forever. And that was far too long for any man who knew what his most important treasure was. After waiting for about ten minutes, Sesshomaru appeared and informed Koga that Ayame was reluctant, but agreed to come. Good, that was all he needed. He'd take care of the rest once she got here.

It felt even longer than forever before the door to the visiting room opened and he saw his wife, red hair still brilliant and bright, walk in. Her whole posture said she was guarded. This wasn't going to be easy. Their eyes met.

"Ayame…"

**AN: Please review. Ill update soon!**


	9. Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. This is the end to Koga's spotlight. Hope all you fans enjoy. oh, and sorry it took so long. I've been busy with work and school and just haven't felt like writing. Plus my keyboard is messed up. =/**

Koga stood up, nervous as hell. **What** was he going to say to her? What **could** he say to her to make things right again? He had done everything he could to _destroy_ the good life he once had. He was a fool, an ingrate, and so very ignorant. She was so _beautiful_, even now, when he looked at her eyes. They were slightly puffy and bloodshot. She had been crying recently. He wondered if it was because of him.

He wondered how many times she had _ever_ cried because of _**him**_.

"Koga." Ayame replied, her voice a bit raspy.

"Did you…bring them?" he asked hesitantly.

She nodded. "But I'm not letting them come in here right now. **You** wanted to _talk_."

Koga nodded. He held his hand out for her to take, and when she didn't, it fell back to his side and clenched into a fist.

"Ayame…I can't even…**begin** to understand why I did what I did. You were right all along. I was becoming a **monster**, someone who didn't have control over his actions. I should **never** have done what I did to you."

Tears were forming in her eyes. He could smell them as well as see them. She turned away from him.

"But you **did** it, Koga! I _tried_ to tell you. I tried **again** and **again**, but you _never_ listened to me. You don't know how it felt to come home and kiss you and taste that **horrible** alcohol **every** night. You don't know how it felt to tuck in our children **alone** because you were too **drunk** to make it up the stairs without falling over. How it felt to _plead_ with you, tell you how much I _loved_ you and you only responded with **anger** and **hostility**. It was like I **never** _mattered_ to you. Not **me**, not the **kids**. I-"she broke off and began to openly cry. Her shoulders shook uncontrollably.

Koga felt as though the walls were caving in around him. Tears stung his own eyes and he bit on his bottom lip. How **ashamed** he was! **This** was the life **he** had made for **himself**. **Everything** was _his_ fault. How could he have ever thought any differently? She loved him, always had. She had only tried to help him and he had pushed her aside as though she were _nothing_.

How would _he_ have felt if their roles had been reversed?

_He would've felt like dying. Like he wasn't worth it._

His feet moved before he could think. All he wanted was to hold her. To hold his wife who loved him and who had given him two of the most beautiful children in the world. He had to show her. She **wasn't** _nothing_.

He gently grabbed her arm and brought her into an embrace. Her body shook as he held it, but she didn't pull away. Instead, she buried her face in his chest and sobbed some more. He held her tight and lowered his mouth to her ear.

"Ayame, I love you **so** much. I know I didn't show it for a long time. I will **never** live that part of my life down. All I know to do is to make everything better by going back to the way I was before the drinking. It's _nothing_. That doesn't matter at all to me now. I hate that it ever did. I **hate** myself for hurting you, for neglecting you and our kids."

He stroked her head. She wasn't shaking as bad anymore. He felt her arms wrap around him, and he continued.

"I will spend the rest of my **life** showing you that you are everything to me. I will do the best I can. I'll make up for lost time. But the only way I can do any of this, is if you can find it in your loving heart to forgive me for the mistakes I've made and take me back."

Ayame sighed and her eyes met with his. A small smile touched her lips.

"Koga. Can we please go home…_together_?"

He leaned down and kissed her full on the lips. Ah, how **long** it had been since he had **touched** her! **Held** her and told her he **loved** her. How could he **ever** hope to repent and make it all good again? When he pulled back and looked into her green eyes, he knew it would take time to get back into his old role in his family's life. But as long as they were open and willing, he knew he could somehow find the strength to make it through.

She took him by the hand and led him out into the visitor's waiting room. He saw two little kids playing paper-rock-scissors in the chairs. They stopped and turned to watch as their father entered the room. He fell to his knees, arms outstretched. They flew into them without a moment's hesitation. He held them closer than he could ever remember doing before. No words were spoken. They weren't needed.

Sesshomaru sighed as he waved at the car that Koga was driving. He was happy for the guy. Family was important. Koga hadn't been a part of his for several months. Sesshomaru swore to himself that he would never let anything stand between him and his own family.

At the end of the day, he returned home to find Rin in the kitchen, making something that was sure to be delicious. He stealthily crept into the kitchen and came up behind her. She stopped working and turned around, spatula in hand. He smirked at her bemused expression.

"You think you're **so** cute, coming up in here trying to startle me. But you gotta do better than **that**." She said.

"Well, at least I'm **cute**, right?"

Rin smiled and kissed him. "How was your day?"

"Koga went home." He leaned against the counter.

"Did he now? How on earth did **that** happen?"

Sesshomaru explained the situation and display that had happened earlier that day. Rin finished cooking and started putting assorted vegetables together in bowls. He noticed how her pace let up for a moment before she continued on. His eyebrows furrowed with concern. He moved to stand beside her.

"Are you feeling all right?"

Rin nodded. "Just a little nauseous."

"I see. Don't overdo it. I can set the table."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "**You**? You don't even know **how**!" She chuckled.

"Well...it's the thought that counts, right?" he shrugged innocently at her.

"I'm **fine**. I can put everything on the table without difficulty. This is normal. I'm **not** letting this baby keep me down from my normal life." She smiled.

He returned her smile and took a step closer to rest his hand on her stomach. It had grown a bit, with her being three months along. Her skin was so warm; it was soothing for his ice cold hands. He kissed her stomach before snatching the bowls from her hand. "**I'm** setting the table. **Shut up** and **sit down**."

**A/N: Like? I hope you did. Please review and I'll update soon. I have ideas to bring to life all for your amusement!**


	10. Abandoned

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. To all you Naraku fans, I'm sorry. Please don't hate me at the end of this chapter. This is a lot longer than I've written in a while. I'm on a roll, guys, and your reviews are fueling the muse! =]**

"_Hello, Naraku. How are you feeling today?" Kagura asked him when she entered his room, a kind but tired expression on her face. She was wearing her favorite shirt. It was a baby pink and made of silk, v-cut to just the top of her cleavage, and it clung to her amazing body like a bathing suit. She was so beautiful._

_And he? He just felt incredibly lucky to have her for himself._

_She leaned down to kiss him before taking her usual seat next to him. It was hard to talk. Anytime he wanted to have a decent conversation with her, the voices started screaming and he couldn't ever seem to make them stop. He feared them, as though they were the evil corrupting his soul. They kept him from living a normal life and having a loving wife in his bed every night. He hated them!_

_But most of all, he feared them._

Kagura came to visit him every day. Naraku always looked forward to their visits, even though he couldn't really say much to her. He felt as though she probably understood. She knew. She knew when he needed help, she knew where to find the best doctor, and she knew where her affections lay.

Today was like any other day. He was sitting in the kitchen, glancing out the window, feeling nervous. Most of the time, he felt a bit jumpy, but for some reason today felt different. He watched as the little kitsune child came skipping in and starting ransacking the refrigerator for a popsicle. As if he really **needed** one. He was surprised that the doctor had agreed to put that on the grocery list.

When he glanced out the window again, he saw Inuyasha and the Kagome girl outside on the playground by the bleachers, embracing. It was young love, and in a place like this, it was **true** love. Naraku could sympathize with Kagome more than anyone else. She knew how it felt to have no control over your actions, how to feel so completely helpless when you succumb to whatever demons are inside of you, taking over your mind and body.

They looked so content in each other's arms.

_Naraku pulled Kagura's hand, grinning and making sure she didn't open her eyes. He brought her to a stop at last. She was in the perfect spot. She was the perfect woman for him, he just knew it. He loved her._

"_Open your eyes." He said softly._

_She did, and gasped when she saw what he was holding in his hands. It was a beautiful gold ring with a single diamond on it. Simple, but classy. She started to blink back tears as her hand covered her mouth. Naraku smiled up at her from his spot on the ground. He watched her as she took a moment to look around at where exactly they were._

_The ocean was magnificent. The breeze was soft and slow, and thus the waves were sultry. The moon was full and high in the dark sky, encircled by so many stars it was as though she was in outer space as well._

"_Kagura, will you marry me?" he finally asked, and her eyes turned back to meet his._

_She took a deep breath and smiled at him. "Yes! I'll marry you! Yes!"_

_He slipped the ring on her finger, a perfect fit._

He smiled slightly at the memory. He watched as Shippo ran outside and went to jump onto Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha was obviously irritated and proceeded to pound on the boy's head. Kagome looked angry and seemed to be scolding Inuyasha for such crude behavior. Shippo spun his spinning top and Inuyasha was on the ground, freaking out. Naraku chuckled. For such mentally unstable people, they all were very amusing.

Sesshomaru held the phone to his ear. Rin was sitting across the desk from him, watching with interest. She saw his expression grow colder by the minute. _The conversation must not be a good one_, she thought.

"Are you **sure** you want to do this, Kagura? You asked me **personally** to take care of him." He spoke at last. A moment's silence. "Do you realize that this will only make it harder for him to recover? Do you have **any** idea what's at stake here?" He was starting to sound angry. "Fine. Mail them and I'll make sure he gets them. Good-bye."

He slammed the phone down. Rin patiently waited for him to regain his composure and sat, her hand resting on her bulging stomach. She would probably have to get up in a minute. It was not something she looked forward to. These days, it was work to stand and keep balance. She was five months along, and the baby was very healthy and strong. Due to the fact it was half demon, it made a lot of sense. She felt it kick and flinched in response.

"You okay?" he asked. She wanted to laugh. He was such a good husband, always worried about her. She had to admit, he had become incredibly helpful as of late. Not that he was ever a bum before; he just wasn't much help around the house simply because he wasn't good at it. These days he might as well be her maid, with the way he cleaned and cooked for her. He often reminded her he wouldn't stop even after she gave birth.

"_You'll just half to take turns with me, that's all." He had said with a cute smirk._

Their marriage was so beautiful. She only hoped that when Kagome and Inuyasha got married they would be as happy as they were.

"I'm all right. It's just a bit feisty today, that's all." She replied, nodding.

"You can go home if it gets bad." He suggested but she shook her head. He sighed in defeat. His wife was a stubborn woman. "Kagura wants a divorce."

Rin gasped. How **horrible**! Naraku loved Kagura deeply and always seemed happier when she was here to see him. "Did she say why?"

"She's pregnant."

"But doesn't that mean-"Rin began.

"With someone else's child." Sesshomaru cut her off. Rin stared at him. She frowned.

"That's…**despicable**." She whispered. Sesshomaru nodded.

"She's going to mail the papers as soon as she can. I have to get him to sign. That's where the trouble is."

Naraku grabbed a root beer out of the fridge. The only reason they had it was because the bottles resembled real beer bottles. They were there to trick Koga into thinking he was drinking actual beer. But seeing as Koga was no longer here, Naraku figured he could drink the rest of them. He gazed at the bottle…

_Naraku shut the door behind him and put his towel on the chair in the kitchen. His hair was soaking wet and pulled back, and he only wore his swimming trunks. Kagura was ahead of him, wringing out her hair in the sink, clad in a dark red bikini. She had picked that color on purpose, no doubt. It was driving him mad, his want. So he came up behind her and stroked her arm gently, nuzzling her neck with his mouth. She chuckled and tilted her head back._

_Before he knew it, they were both unclothed and in the bedroom, making love until the sun was up._

That honeymoon was remarkable. Everything had been so innocent then, so new to them. They had been so very much in love. They were as inseparable then as they were now. He still loved her just as passionately and hopelessly. He only wished his mind and the inner workings of his mentality had felt the same way as he did.

That day…that day was the worst nightmare he'd ever had.

"_Naraku? What's wrong?"_

"_Shh! Can't you hear them?" he hissed at her, looking like he was in pain. This only made her more concerned._

"_Hear what, honey? I don't hear anything!" she asked._

"_Them…those voices…they won't stop…they've been trying to do things to me for a long time…I thought I could make them go away. But I can't!" Tears poured from his eyes non-stop. Kagura ran to comfort him, to hold him and try to calm him down. It had helped, but he could still hear them. They were worse when she was near, but he wanted to be with her and touched by her so badly that he didn't care._

_The next day she called Dr. Sesshomaru, and before the week was out he was living there, with other men who had problems. Kagura had held him to her as close as she was able._

"_I love you. I'll come to see you every day. We'll still be together. Someday you're going to get better and you can come home. I don't like seeing you in pain. Sesshomaru is my friend, and he will help you in the ways I can't." she had said. "I'll be here again before you know it. I love you."_

_She kissed him and left. _

How tragic to discover you were schizophrenic for half of your life and didn't even realize it. He just wanted to be normal again. That's all. But it wasn't that easy, was it?

He looked at the clock. Kagura should have been here by now, like always. She wasn't, though. No one had come to tell him she had arrived, nor had she invited herself in. This was odd. And for some reason, the voices in his head were lowering to whispers. How strange.

He decided to go talk to Sesshomaru, to see if something had happened to cause this rift in the routine that was his life. He knocked on the door and walked into the esteemed doctor's office. Sesshomaru was holding a manila envelope and had been talking to his wife. He looked at Naraku, and an expression of pity appeared on his face.

"Naraku. I was just about to come find you. We need to talk." Sesshomaru said, motioning for Naraku to sit down. Naraku took his seat and frowned at him.

"Is it Kagura? Did something happen to her? Is she all right?" he asked, panicking.

Rin and Sesshomaru exchanged a sad look before Sesshomaru looked at Naraku. He pulled some kind of papers out of the envelope and handed them to Naraku.

"Naraku…these are from Kagura. She wants you to sign them and have them mailed back to her as soon as possible."

Naraku looked and began to read. **File for divorce.**

"_Yes! I'll marry you! Yes!"_

**What?**

_No.._

He continued to read, until he got to the part where it said to sign. He saw her signature on its own line. He looked up at Rin, saw her swollen stomach. He would never have that. He would never get better. He would never see his love again. She had abandoned him.

"_I'll be here again before you know it. I love you."_

The voices were silent. Where are they, he wondered. Had they abandoned him, too?

"_I love you."_

The most horrible, ear-piercing shriek rang through his head and he crumbled onto the floor below him.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW =**


	11. Lollipops and Teardrops

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**I'm sorry it took so long. I've been having issues, but I've got a few chapters planned out, so expect consistent updates within the next couple of weeks! Man, this story has become so depressing, and it just gets even more emotional as I go. =[ Oh well. Enjoy!**

Shippo licked the sucker, swirling his tongue all around the candy ball and making loud slurping sounds while doing so. He could hear Inuyasha growl at him, but he didn't care. He loved candy, suckers especially. If Inuyasha didn't like it, he could leave the room.

"Kid, _really_? Do you _have _to eat it like that?" Inuyasha snarled.

"Yes, I do!"Shippo hissed, continuing his annoying candy-eating. Shortly after his retort, he felt a fist slam on top of his head. A large bump formed where the pain had erupted, and tears formed at the edges of his eyes. "Why do you _always _hit me?"

"Because you _always _piss me off." Inuyasha replied, cracking his knuckles.

"When my grandma gets here, she'll beat you up!" Shippo threatened.

"Yeah, _that's_ likely." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Shippo growled. He always made him so _angry_! His grandma COULD beat him up, if she really wanted to! She was the only person in the world he could count on. His parents had died when he was really little, so he never really knew them. He didn't feel sad about it, though. Because grandma Kaede had always been there for him. She'd taken him in when no one else had. She raised him, bathed him, clothed him, and read him stories every time he had to go to bed. He'd always have good dreams when she did. His life was a dream, it was so perfect.

Of course, dreams only last for a night.

One day, he just felt so restless. He couldn't control himself. Couldn't control his urges to just…_touch _things. To tear them, or move them out and in and out of order. The room was spinning and he was running in circles. One day when he was at school, he went crazy and couldn't stay still for more than five seconds; he was ruining whatever he could get his hands on. Papers, markers, etc. He tore things and wrote on things and knocked things over. His grandma decided he needed treatment away from school, and referred him to the best doctor she knew of, Sesshomaru.

Everyone had seemed nice enough. Koga smelled gross all the time. Inuyasha was irritating. And Jakotsu was…well…awkward to be around. He'd always fawn over Shippo's fluffy fox tail. Shippo avoided the man-woman at all costs if he could.

Shippo bit down on his sucker and that was the end of its life. Strawberry was his favorite flavor ever. His grandma always brought him candy. This time he had one sucker left from her last visit. Tomorrow he was going to get more. He was so excited he could hardly contain himself! He discreetly stuck the paper stick in Inuyasha's hair and scurried away before he noticed. Tee hee!

Sesshomaru hung up the phone and looked at Rin. She frowned, concern all over her face.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's Kaede. She died a few hours ago."

Rin gasped and tears stung her eyes. "That's so sad! What happened?"

"Stroke." He said, frowning. "How am I going to tell Shippo?"

"You don't have to, honey. I can do it. You had to break the last news to Naraku, and I know his freak out reaction hurt you." She said softly, placing one of her hands on his. He gripped it.

"No, it's all right. You should take the rest of the day off and go home."

She shook her head. "I'll be on bed rest in about a month or so. I want to walk around freely while I still can." She smiled.

He sighed, stood, and kissed her on the lips gently before pulling away and heading for the door. "I'll be back."

"Sesshomaru?"

He turned back to look at her. She stood and smiled. "It'll be _okay_."

He weakly smiled and closed the door. Poor Shippo. He wasn't sure how this was going to affect him psychologically. He figured it could really go one way or the other: good or bad. Shippo might start acting right, or Shippo might get worse, and not just by being more hyper, Sesshomaru was thinking the complete opposite. What if Shippo just became…like a _statue_? He didn't know which was more frightening, Shippo destroying things uncontrollably or not doing anything but breathing.

He found him outside, playing on the swing set. He slowly approached him, thinking of how he was going to say what he had to say with the utmost care and tact.

Why did the doctor look so serious? Was he in trouble? Shippo continued to swing, his legs needed to move and he was tired of running. He pretended he couldn't see the doctor until he was a few feet out of his kicking range.

"Shippo, I have to talk to you about something." He said solemnly. Shippo raised an eyebrow.

"I don't wanna talk. I just wanna swing." He protested. Sesshomaru stood there, unmoving.

"Shippo, it's about your grandma." Sesshomaru said, really slowly. Why was he being so weird?

Shippo stopped pushing himself on the swing, "What? Is she here? She's not supposed to be here until tomorrow. Silly grandma." He chuckled.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No, Shippo. She's not here."

Shippo shrugged. "Oh. Then what's the big deal?" He went back to swinging himself higher in the air.

"She's _gone_, Shippo. Your grandma had a stroke early this morning in her sleep. She died."

Shippo just looked at him and kept swinging. He _couldn_'_t _be serious. There's no way his grandma would just leave without saying good bye. The doctor was just being retarded.

So _why _wasn't he looking away?

Sesshomaru kept looking at Shippo. Shippo felt his legs stop moving as he locked eyes with the large man before him. Eventually, his swing came to a stop. He said nothing. Sesshomaru took a step closer.

"The doctor said that she only felt a moment's pain and then passed on. Her death was a very peaceful one. She-"Sesshomaru didn't get to finish. Shippo ran as hard as he could back into the house and ran smack dab into Inuyasha. Shippo fell to the floor.

"Watch where you're going, runt!"

Shippo _hated _it when Inuyasha called him names. "Don't call me a runt or else my grandma…" he started, but his body slumped slightly.

Inuyasha leaned forward. "Your grandma will what? Beat me up? All I'd have to do is shove her and she'd probably have a heart attack..." Inuyasha watched as Shippo's eyes filled with tears and he ran off to his room upstairs. Inuyasha's ears instinctively twitched. What was that all about?

Suddenly, Sesshomaru was there, in his face. His older brother punched him in the face and he went flying across the room. Inuyasha stumbled up.

**"What the fuck is your problem, Sesshomaru?"** he growled. Sesshomaru's glare was as cold as ice.

**"His grandma just died of a stroke, Inuyasha. Learn to think before you speak."** He hissed before taking his leave. He figured Shippo would rather be alone at the moment, seeing as how he ran away from him once he understood.

Shippo stood in his room. He'd cried so much and so hard he didn't think there was a drop of water left in his body. This couldn't be real, but it was. Grandma Kaede was dead and she wasn't ever coming back. He was really all alone. He was a freak; a crazy fox kid who couldn't stop running around. What was he going to do? How was he going to survive?

"**Grandma**!" he cried out, holding himself as he fell to his knees. It wasn't fair. It just _wasn't_. He slowly looked up to his nightstand to see the strawberry sucker he had left over from her last visit. He got up and went to pick it up. He twirled it in his hand, back and forth. It looked so cool when it was blurry.

Inuyasha knocked on Shippo's door a grand total of three times that night. There was never any answer. He felt like a dumb shit for saying something like that to him. He'd had no idea she'd died. He felt terrible for being so mean to the little tike. After knocking once again, he got frustrated and just decided to let himself in. He peeped inside. Shippo was sitting on his bed, twirling a sucker. He looked up at Inuyasha, no emotion on his face. Inuyasha could tell he'd been crying due to the smell of salt water.

"Shippo," Inuyasha said as he entered,"I'm sorry. For what I said earlier. I had no idea. I'm sorry for your loss, too. It'll…be hard. But it'll get better."

Shippo just looked at him, then looked back at his sucker.

"I lost my parents, too, when I was your age. It really sucks." Inuyasha said. When he realized he wasn't getting anywhere, he headed back to the door. "Well, no one can say I didn't apologize, kid. But…I really am sorry." And with that he closed the door.

Shippo looked at the door, looked at the picture of him and Kaede on his stand, then back at his lollipop. This was all he had left of her. A photo, a memory, and a sucker.

Rin rolled over to kiss her husband softly as he crawled into bed next to her. "So, how did it go with Shippo today?"

"As I expected. He was in denial at first, but he knew it was true. Inuyasha informed me that he hasn't come out of his room since the little _incident_."

"_Incident_?" she asked.

"I…had a moment. I lost it." Sesshomaru sighed. "But he deserved it."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes."

"Sesshomaru, what did you _do_?" she sounded like she was his mother who'd just caught him in a room full of mess.

"I just hit him. No harm done."

She giggled. "I'd lay here and yell at you, but I'm _too _tired and _too _pregnant."

"Then I have excellent timing." He grinned.

"I hope Shippo will be okay." She whispered.

"Me too. We'll be there to help him every step of the way." He said, before they both gave in to sleep.

Shippo stared at the full moon outside from his open window. He held the sucker in front of him at a certain angle, as though he were measuring the moon or trying to match its size with the candy. He kept twirling it in his fingers, unsure what else to do with it. He could eat it, if he wanted to. That's what they were made for, after all.

But he was never going to do that.

**A/N: So sad. ='[ I can't imagine losing my Nanny. I'd never get out of bed. =C Anyway, on a lighter note, it's not going to be as sad next chapter. Please review. The more I get, the faster I update!**


	12. Anger

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. This chapter's pretty lame, as far as the situation goes. This will blend into the next chapter, which will be up within the next week, I promise. Enjoy!**

Rin smiled down at Kanna. The girl was very pretty, with her long, silver-white hair falling on her back and dark, mysterious eyes._ If one day she decided to try to interact with people of the opposite sex around her own age_, Rin thought, _she'd be a heart breaker_. It really was such a shame she didn't talk to anyone except for her and Kagome. But the fact that she was talking to them at all was quite an accomplishment. According to her report when she was brought here, she barely even spoke to her parents. She gazed at the quiet girl across the table from her. Rin had set out cookies and some milk for the both of them. Being pregnant made her want to eat…_a lot_. And kids liked these sorts of treats, didn't they? She knew she had when she was younger. With one hand protectively on her stomach, she leaned against the table to grab a cookie and proceeded to dip it in her glass of milk.

Kanna watched Rin's hand over her stomach. There was a_ baby_ in there. The idea was wondrous to Kanna. She could never imagine trying to carry something so big around like Rin did. She admired Rin for many things. She was so kind to her when she arrived. She looked a lot like her mother. It was odd, at first, to see her mother's face turned in a smile instead of twisted with a scowl of disapproval. Now it was a rather nice thing to see.

Kanna's parents didn't like her. They wished she wasn't their child. She knew they did. Who would want a child who didn't feel like speaking to them most of the time?

She honestly didn't know why she was like this. The doctor told her it had probably developed when she was thrust into school at such a young age._ Some kids adjust, _he had said, _while others are really self conscious and shy_. Kanna had been the shy girl in class. Even one-on-one encounters were intimidating for her. She didn't mean for it to happen like that, it just did.

She had been here for nearly a year now. This place was her home now. At least, it might as well be. She may not really talk much to anyone, but they were all nice to her. Kagome was her favorite. She remembered the time when her personality had switched and she had gotten short with her. But when Kanna apologized, Kagome had returned to normal and treated her much like a sister after that.

Kanna always seemed to be apologizing for her behavior. There was nothing else she could think of to do.

"Your parents are going to be here soon. Are you excited?" Rin finally asked her, breaking the silence that filled every corner of the room they were in.

Kanna just stared at her. She shrugged. "I guess so."

Rin grimaced. "I'm sure they're very excited to see you. It's been several weeks."

"It's always several weeks," said Kanna, "It's no big deal. I'm sure they feel the same way." _Oops_. That was a little too much insight. Rin frowned at her.

"Why would they feel the same way, honey?" Rin asked, concern practically seeping from her eyes. Kanna could have cried. She would've given anything to see that kind of expression on her real mother's face.

"Just that it's become such a routine that I just doubt they're really excited." Kanna attempted to cover her tracks.

Rin could tell the girl didn't want to press the subject. Rin wouldn't push it, for if she trespassed on bad ground, she might lose communication with her. That would be unacceptable. Rin just nodded and jumped slightly when she felt her pager go off in her pocket. She glanced down at it. She offered Kanna a reassuring smile.

"They're here. The doctor just paged me. They'll be waiting for you in the meeting room." She and Kanna stood up at the same time. Rin walked with her to the meeting room, which was located in the central area of the house. She opened the door and let Kanna in, waving in greeting to her parents before closing the door.

Kanna saw her mother and father standing by the table, along with something else. She could hear a gentle snoring. Her mother smiled and stepped to the side so she could see.

There was a baby carrier. With a baby inside, sleeping.

"Kanna, honey. How've you been?" her father spoke first, coming up to give her an empty hug. She looked up at him and just nodded. She had thought, maybe, she could try to actually have a good conversation with them today. But now, she was so shocked she was quite literally speechless. Her mother kissed her forehead.

"Kanna, we've missed you. And we really want you to meet someone." She led Kanna over to the little crib-like device and pushed back the cover that usually shaded him. "This is your little brother, Goshinki. We adopted him about a month ago after our last visit with you."

_Adopted_? Kanna supposed that's why she hadn't seen a large bump on her mother's stomach for the past nine months during their visits. Her mother put a hand on Kanna's shoulder and urged her forward, closer to the sleeping child. "Go on. Say hello. He won't bite you."

Kanna stared at Goshinki. For some reason, her stomach seemed to twist into a million knots and pull her down. Though she was standing, she felt as though she could just collapse into thousands of pieces. What _was _this? This utter feeling of hopelessness? Of envy?

**Anger**. That was it.

She had never felt this way in her entire life. Never. Until now.

Looking at the baby, she wanted to run away. This couldn't be happening. She'd been _replaced_.

After minutes of silence, her father sighed. "Honey, calm down. We expected this."

Kanna looked up to see her mother practically fuming. She could feel the hand's grip on her shoulder get tighter. Her mother flung her away from herself and the baby on the table. Kanna stumbled to the floor. Her father made no move to help her up. So Kanna just sat there. They were both angry at _her_? Well, the feeling was definitely mutual.

Without saying a word, her mother grabbed the carrier, and she and her father stormed out of the room.

Sesshomaru pressed on his temples. He was getting a headache. The patient's families were somehow always more deluded than the patients themselves. The conversation with Kanna's parents had been nerve-wrecking.

_"We can't deal with it anymore, doctor. She hasn't gotten any better." Said her father, sounding exasperated._

_Sesshomaru patiently responded, "On the contrary. She speaks to my secretary and one of the other residents in her dorm building. She's made good progress. A.D.D. isn't something that can go away in a couple of months when that's all a child has known since they were born. Had this behavior been a recent development, she would probably be fine right now and not a recluse. But you waited too long to get her therapy, and now you're upset with the consequences."_

_"You dare say it's our fault?" Her mother exclaimed._

_"Yes. It's certainly not mine."_

_"But it is yours! She's been here for nearly a year and she only talks to two people? You're supposed to be the best doctor in Tokyo!"_

_"I AM the best doctor in Tokyo, dammit all!" Sesshomaru lost his cool. "Kanna is twelve years old! She was like this for at least eight years before you decided to get help. I am doing everything I can to help her become more talkative. It takes time. Please, get that through your heads. She's still a kid. Cut her some slack, for your sakes and for hers."_

_They were silent for a moment or two before the mother spoke again. "Doctor, we're sorry we took out our frustrations on you. But really, she looked at Goshinki like she wanted to strangle him. I'm worried. And I just don't have patience anymore. Until she fully recovers, we won't be returning. It's not worth the gas to get here."_

Sesshomaru wanted to throttle them both as they left his office. What kind of parent would abandon their child on purpose for such a selfish, petty reason?

He would never do that to his child. **Never**.

He shortly let himself into the meeting room. He saw Kanna sitting on the floor, looking dejected and like she was never going to stand up again. He wasn't having any of that.

"Kanna, please come with me to my office. I'd like to discuss something with you." He said gently. Kanna looked up at him. He could never tell what she was thinking. The girl didn't have much of a personality. That was her purpose here, to find good ground to stand on so that she might find herself and finally be herself. Without speaking, she stood up and followed him to his office. He held his hand out to the seat on the other side of his desk. He didn't sit down, rather, he went to stand by the window.

"I noticed that you have a new little brother. I don't imagine you're pleased about that." He looked at her. Her eyes met his, and he could swear there was a second of agreement flashing in them. He turned his eyes back out the window. "I have a story to tell you. It's about a young man who thought nothing could go wrong, until the gods thought to give him a little brother. Without asking, mind you."

**A/N: Yeah, her parents suck. But looky here! Sessy's going to try to make her feel better. Just noting to you all that this is the first time he's tried to reach out to her. His attempt will be the basis for my next chapter. I'll update soon as long as you read and review!**


	13. The Doctor's Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I'm sorry this took me so freaking long. I've just been too lazy to get my laptop, which is where my draft for this chapter was, along with all my other ideas. Anyway, here is Sesshomaru's story and Kanna's conclusion! Enjoy!**

Sesshomaru took a breath. The only person he'd ever told this story to was Rin. He wasn't sure if it would help Kanna. But he was tired of Rin being the only one to help her. He was the doctor. He needed to do his job, and that meant letting your guard down so you could relate to others. He wasn't very good at it, but his new determination to help Kanna fueled his drive to prove his past wrong. Here goes nothing, he thought.

"When I was a kid, I was quiet. Didn't really like to talk to people. Pretty anti-social. But this doesn't mean I didn't talk at all. On the contrary, I was quite capable of having conversations; however, whatever came out of my mouth wasn't usually very polite. I sort of…felt that I was superior to most beings I encountered. Everyone was beneath me. I guess in a weird way, it made me kinda lonely. I don't know. But my real trouble started when my father divorced my mother…"

_A young Sesshomaru stood before his father and mother in their living room. The room was quite large, with two sofas and a reclining chair, all facing a large flat screen television. His face was calm, but his eyes were ablaze with anger._

"_Are you kidding me? Do you know how stupid divorce is for people like you?" Sesshomaru said._

"_Honey, please try to understand that your father and I…well, we're just not happy with each other anymore. We're willing to remain on good terms for your sake, but there's nothing left to keep this marriage alive." His mother said gently. She always tried to baby him. It drove him nuts._

"_Mom, stop talking to me like I'm a kid, okay? I'm fourteen. I just think this is stupid."_

_His father sighed. "Sesshomaru, this is going to happen with or without your approval. If you're not a child, then why do you insist on handling this news like one?"_

_Sesshomaru wanted to yell and scream and demand that his parents just love each other again. He wanted to ask why they even bothered getting married, why they bothered having a child, if it was all going to come down to this act._

_But he wasn't going to say that to them._

_Five months later…_

"_Sesshomaru, meet Izayoi. This is my son, Sesshomaru." Said Inutaisho as he looked between his silver-haired offspring and his girlfriend. The woman was pretty, and had a very graceful appearance. Her black hair grew way past her shoulders, and she had warm brown eyes. She looked like a very nurturing, kind human being. But that was it. _

_She was a human being._

_Sesshomaru gave her a curt not and returned to his room and didn't come out for the rest of the evening._

_Two months later…_

"_Married?"_

_Inutaisho nodded, his hand holding Izayoi's. Funny. Sesshomaru could never remember a time when his father had been so openly affectionate with his mother._

"_Sesshomaru…I can never take your mother's place. But I want to spend the rest of my life making your father happy. I wanted to be sure you were okay with it." Izayoi spoke._

_Sesshomaru had everything personal against the woman. She came into their lives, just so she could steal his father away. And now there was no chance of his mother ever coming back. But somehow, the earnest look in her eyes made him want to accept her. He shook this feeling off, unwilling to back down from his resolve._

"_Do what you want. I don't care." He said quickly before leaving the room._

_Two months later…_

_Sesshomaru was shaking with anger. This couldn't be happening. It was inconceivable. He hadn't even thought of this possibility. Now it was certain. His family was broken and would never be fixed. He listened as his father explained to him that Izayoi had become pregnant. He had been speechless at the time. His father just didn't seem to care what he had to say anymore. All he told him was that he was being a foolish child and that he needed to grow up._

_Nine months later, when her belly had grown too large to contain the abomination inside, her water broke and she was rushed to the hospital. His father didn't even attempt to make Sesshomaru go. It suited him just fine. Let him go with that human whore with kind, deceiving eyes. See if he cared. He didn't grab anything on his way, he just walked out his front door and ran as fast as his feet could carry him. The night was cold and the wind stung his eyes as he ran against it. _

_Finally, he decided to let up and just walk. He had no idea where he was or why he had come in this direction. He decided he didn't care. His eyes flicked up as he heard a snicker. Not even twenty feet away was a group of lowly demons. Probably a gang of some sort. Great, he'd ventured to THIS side of town? Whatever. He could defend himself. Who knows, he thought, maybe it'll help me blow some steam._

_He had been wrong._

"_Where's your money, kid?" one of them demanded. Sesshomaru didn't respond, only making them angrier. "I said where's your money? Answer me, dammit!"_

"_I don't have any. Now move out of my way." Sesshomaru said._

"_Don't feed us that bull shit! Look at those clothes, you're totally high-class rich kid. Hand over everything you got and we'll let you live."_

_Sesshomaru only smirked. "You can try."_

_They came at him, all at once. He hadn't really been prepared for that. He felt his claws instinctively grow, his fangs become sharper, as his inner demon strength breached the surface of his being._

_He couldn't remember much after that. But when he woke up, he was being carried. He looked up to find his father was holding him in his arms, a serious expression on his face. When he stirred, Inutaisho looked down at his son._

"_Glad to see you're conscious." He said. "Don't try to move. I know you're probably not fond of the idea of me carrying you like this, but you've managed to injure your leg and you can't walk. At least, I won't let you."_

_Sesshomaru snorted. "As if you really care." He looked around. "Where are we going?"_

"_To the hospital so you can have a splint made for that leg of yours."_

"_I don't want to go there."_

"_The emergency room and Izayoi's room are nowhere near each other. You'll be fine." His father said, annoyed._

_Not long after that, they arrived at the hospital. Sesshomaru's leg was broken, but since he was a demon, he would heal in about a month. He stood, leaning on crutches in the hallway, looking at the wall behind his father._

"_She's two floors up, if you'd like to see her."_

_Sesshomaru said nothing, but headed for the nearby elevator. Inutaisho said nothing as well. Once the proper floor number was selected, they were lifted up. Inutaisho lead the way while Sesshomaru hobbled along behind him. Inutaisho stopped to knock on a door before letting himself in, holding the door open behind him for Sesshomaru to enter._

_What he saw was something Sesshomaru would never forget._

Sesshomaru let out a breath of a laugh. "It almost made me sick, how happy and glowing Izayoi looked to me. How serene my father looked when he looked at her, and at Inuyasha. They asked me if I might want to hold him. Of course, I said no and refused to hardly look at him for the remainder of the time spent in that room. Later, father left with me from the hospital so that he could see me home safely."

_Inutaisho shut the front door and Sesshomaru tossed his crutches aside before dragging his limp leg over to the couch. He plopped down, tired and agitated. He was startled when Inutaisho sat next to him on the couch._

"_Listen, Sesshomaru. I want to apologize to you." He said. Sesshomaru's eyebrows were practically touching his hairline._

"_Huh?"_

"_I realize that I haven't been taking your thoughts or opinions into much consideration lately. Well, longer than that. I know you hated the divorce, and you miss your mother. I can understand that. Izayoi, however, does not deserve to be treated as though she were beneath you. Sesshomaru, you are growing into a man. You're intelligent and cunning. You know who you are. You don't need to feel threatened by others."_

"_Who says I feel threatened?" exclaimed Sesshomaru defensively._

_Inutaisho just smiled. "Sesshomaru. You have someone else in your life that you are bound to by blood, whether he's a full demon or not. You are both my sons. You are both forever a part of my heart and spirit. Inuyasha will need guidance from someone closer to his age. That guidance can only be given if you are willing to give it."_

_Sesshomaru was speechless, but tears blurred his vision. He sighed and looked down. "All right…"_

"It was a year before I even got used to Inuyasha being there. The first thing I ever did with him was change his diaper. Let me tell you, it was not fun." He could see the hint of a smile on Kanna's lips. Good, a breakthrough. So, he continued.

"I wasn't nice to him in front of other people. But when we were alone, sometimes I would play with him, or something like that. It was kind of nice to have someone else around who would understand how it felt to have a family, but not be quite accepted in the real world." Sesshomaru looked at his photo of him and Inuyasha from when they were a little younger. "All he was good for was jabbing me with his play sword and barking obnoxiously while I tried to do my homework, but it was kind of funny, looking back."

He stopped talking when he smelled the salty tears that were pouring from Kanna's eyes. He observed.

"I hate them! I HATE them for not remembering me, or wanting me there with them! I could be a good sister, I could! But they won't ever give me the chance! It's not fair! It's NOT FAIR!" she sobbed.

The girl sounded so miserable and broken. Sesshomaru hadn't felt his heart quench in such a way since the last big fight he had had with Rin a long time ago. Instincts he never knew he had took over him, and he walked over to her and cradled her in his arms. He cooed and spoke in hushed tones, telling her it was all right and that her parents would soon realize their misjudgment.

Outside his office door, Inuyasha was leaning against the wall, his ears upright and alert. He chuckled. _Ah, Sesshomaru. Brothers in arms, that's us. Forever. But I'll have to yell at him later for saying I had an obnoxious bark. Mother said it was very cute._ And with that, he returned to his daily routine.

Rin smiled as she watched her husband tuck Kanna into her bed. He would make a very good father. She backed away and felt her cell phone ring in her pocket. She pulled it out and answered.

"Hello? Oh, hi Izayoi!" she said. "Yes, we're still on for dinner tonight. I'm just waiting on Sesshomaru now. Oh, I know, right? He's so slow." She giggled. "We'll see you tonight, then. I'll make sure he looks nice. Yes. We love you, too."

**A/N: Well? I thought the ending to this was cute. Rin and Sessy have a date with the in-laws. Lol. Of course, Inuyasha's reactions to Sesshomaru's story were pretty amusing. Anyway, hope you liked it! I promise I'll try to update soon! I've started a new story by the way! It's called "Once More With Feeling"! Please take a look! Review if you love me!**


	14. Break

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Sorry for the wait. I'm getting more and more reviews and favorites-I can barely contain my excitement! Well, this isn't the last chapter, but there probably won't be many more. Maybe like, two or three. I'll be sure to give you warning. This chapter...it's crazy. I hope you don't hate me when you finish.**

* * *

Sesshomaru rubbed his temples. He had a thought that he was starting to get dents from rubbing them so much. But what else could he do? He was a very powerful man. He had control over his life, and was content with what cards he had been given. So, why bother using so much energy to rub his head?

Because no matter how satisfied and in control Sesshomaru was over his life, he had no control over the ones he tried to change.

He ceased the motion of rubbing his head and looked through the window into the hospital room. Jinenji was reverted to human form, and for some reason had never changed back. Sesshomaru believed it was the result of an unexpected heart attack. His dementia was so bad he probably didn't even realize what was happening to him as it happened.

Jinenji was an odd character, indeed. He was harmless, with the exception of his normally large size. He couldn't remember much from any year of his life. Sometimes he would ramble about his mother, then forget what he was talking about. Sometimes he would cry, or laugh, for absolutely no reason. At least, not for any reason anyone around him knew of.

The doctors in the demon hospital informed Sesshomaru that Jinenji had succumbed to a coma. They didn't know when he would wake up, or why he was in it to begin with. They would inform him immediately if there were any changes. Sesshomaru knew he couldn't do anything else of use here, so he turned around and made his way out of the hospital.

What was the point of being a doctor who helped people if you couldn't even do that?

This Sesshomaru was powerless, after all.

* * *

Rin stood outside by the playground, watching Kanna and Shippo swing. Shippo had finally come out of his room, after about two months of isolation. Kanna was learning to interact with him. She had informed Rin that she was going to practice so that way, when she was able to be around her baby brother, she could actually play with him or say something to him. Maybe then her parents would love her.

Rin shook her head. How could any parent abandon their child willingly? Why would anyone go out of their way to have a child if they were only going to neglect it? Children weren't puppies or little guinea pigs that simply learned to accept the lack of attention. They couldn't just get over it. Children were real people who had the same brain function capabilities as their parents. They could hurt, and cry, and hate, and love as well as any other adult human being.

The very thought made her shake in anger. Kanna didn't deserve to have such selfish parents. Shippo didn't deserve to be alone in the world. Naraku didn't deserve an unfaithful wife. Sango didn't deserve to lose her family. Nothing was fair. No, fair wasn't even a good word for it. It didn't even touch the effect these lives had felt.

It was just wrong. Unjust.

Shippo stopped was he was doing and suddenly looked at Rin, curiously. Rin heard a door open and shut. She turned to see Inuyasha striding towards her, a worried look on his face.

"Rin, we need to get to the hospital." He said gently. His eyes were wide, and his ears twitched restlessly.

"Why? Is it Jinenji?" she inquired, totally scared for the poor thing.

"No." he shook his head. "It's you."

Rin suddenly felt her legs give out as a horrible contraction ran through her. Inuyasha caught her in his arms and lifted her up, trying to hold her steady as the pain shot through her body relentlessly. She cried out.

"It can't be! It's two months too early!" she sobbed. She felt her lower regions grow wet, and barely leaned over to see that her water had broken.

_Oh my._

* * *

Sesshomaru held the phone to his ear as he listened to Inuyasha rant about how gross it was that Rin's water had burst while he'd held her.

"Yes, I understand Inuyasha. But is she all right?" he said, impatient.

"For the time being, yes. We're in an ambulance heading for the hospital. I suggest you meet us there in five minutes."

"Not a problem. I'm just a block away." Sesshomaru said. "Can Rin get on the phone or is she too weak?"

"Hang on." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru could hear the static noise from the phone being moved against air. He heard the paramedics bustling and clicking things. Then he heard her.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry." Was the first thing she said.

"Don't be foolish. This isn't your fault. You just concentrate and make sure you stay awake."

"Honey, aren't premature babies bad?"

He was silent. "…Not always, love."

"I'm scared."

"I'll be waiting for you at the hospital. Don't panic. Just stay with Inuyasha for now until you get here. I love you."

"I love you, too."

He hung up, growling as he threw his car into drive and whirled around the intersection. Others blared their horns at him, but he didn't care. They could get the fuck over it. His wife was going into labor two months early, and she was afraid.

Nothing could stop him now.

* * *

She had finally gone to sleep. His poor wife was exhausted.

There was trouble. They had to induce the birth of their child. Otherwise, both of them could be lost. And Sesshomaru couldn't deal with that.

But he still had a decision to make.

Who exactly did he want to spend the rest of his life with? The wife he loved with all his heart, or his still unborn child?

For once in his life, Sesshomaru not only lacked control over others' lives…

…He didn't know what to do.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry! Please don't hate me! I thought it would be cool to have the canine demons detect the birth before it happened...ever seen Marley and Me? You should watch it if you haven't. Dogs can tell when labor is about to start-it's crazy. Anyway, please review. All the favs and things are nice, but reviews are better!**


	15. Choice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Okay, so, I was so into what's going on right now in the story that I HAD to write the next chapter. Hell, the suspense was KILLING ME! XD Read on, my lovelies!**

* * *

Sesshomaru stood in the men's restroom, staring at his reflection in the mirror above the sink. His eyes were tinged pink at the edges. Yes, he had succumbed to tears. He wasn't sure what else he could do to cope with the weight that was now pressing down on his shoulders. Never had he felt such hopelessness. Never had he wanted to just give and…die. He wished it were he who was lying in a hospital bed, not his wife and unborn child.

Not them.

But he remembered another time in his life. A time when he thought he would lose her forever.

* * *

"_Rin, I really think you're overreacting." A younger Sesshomaru said, sounding really tired of the conversation. We all know this is something a man should never say to a woman, especially when she's angry about something. _

_Rin gave him an angry glare. "Overreacting? Sesshomaru, she was all over you! And you didn't even try to stop her!"_

"_You weren't right there. You didn't hear what we were talking about. And I did tell her to respect my space, if that makes you feel any better."_

"_You were talking about school? You and your gorgeous classmate? Yeah, right. As if I'd believe that!" she raved, flailing her arms to display her outrage physically._

"_See? I'm telling you the truth, but you're so focused on how gorgeous she is that you refuse to believe it! You're jealousy knows no bounds!" he finally reacted angrily. He was tired of this._

"_Jealous, am I?" she let out a humorless laugh. "So, it's okay for a man to put HIS hand on MY leg, lean closer to ME, and tell ME how good looking I AM right in front of EVERYONE, just as long as it relates to school? You're crazy!"_

_He couldn't believe how unreasonable she was being. "Rin, we've been dating for two years. Every time a girl even mildly flirts with me, you freak out. This is ridiculous! I don't jump down your throat when a guy looks at you or talks to you! And yes, plenty of them do it! God, and you think I'M crazy?"_

_Rin was quiet for what felt like forever. He watched as tears sparkled in her brown eyes. Her bottom lip quivered slightly as she moved to pull a ring off of her finger. She held it up for him to see._

"_You can take yourself and this ring and go to hell! I'm done!" she yelled, slamming it on the stand by the stairs and storming towards the door._

"_Rin, don't do this!" he said, turning and following her._

"_DON'T!" she shouted, making him stop dead in his tracks. "Just…don't." she whimpered, leaving._

_Sesshomaru walked over and picked up the ring. He had given her this ring on their one-year anniversary. He had promised her his love, his soul, and the world. Of course, this didn't really mean that they were engaged. But he knew nobody else would suit him._

_And now, she was gone. And it was his fault._

_His fist went through the wall before he could stop it. His heart was crumbling. His life was crumbling. All he cared about was her. She'd had every right to be upset. He was a fool to believe otherwise. His classmate, Ayumi, should have known better than to do something so intimate in front of Rin. She'd never been that way in their class. He had been caught off guard by her behavior. But that was no excuse._

_Rin didn't deserve to be embarrassed like that. Rin didn't deserve to have her feelings shoved aside, either._

_But he couldn't give up on her. Not yet._

_He grabbed his wallet and shoved it back into his pocket. He had been saving his money for a year now. He should have enough to buy it._

_Sesshomaru had a question to ask her. And her answer would determine how they would be for the rest of their lives._

_A couple of hours later, he stood before her apartment door. He took a deep breath and knocked. It took about a minute before she answered the door. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. He mentally kicked himself for causing this. He was so dumb._

"_What do you want, Sesshomaru?" she said in a shaky voice._

"_You." He stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world._

_She blinked. "Excuse me?"_

_He gently shoved the rest of the door open. He looked at her. She had changed out of her evening dress and into a knee-length night gown that was a faded blue. She had a grey jacket over it. The curls she had made in her hair before were now lying flat and lazy in heaps upon her shoulders._

_She had never looked more beautiful to him since he'd known her._

_He got down on one knee._

_

* * *

_

He was glad that he could still remember that day, detail for detail. It helped him find his answer.

He couldn't live without her. He made that decision when he asked her to marry him all those years ago.

* * *

Inuyasha was standing in Rin's room, watching her sleep and making sure someone kept an eye on her vitals. _Poor Sesshomaru_, he thought. For the first time in his life, Inuyasha felt sorry for his older brother. They'd never really been particularly close. By the time Inuyasha was old enough to start school, Sesshomaru was in college studying to become a psychiatrist. He saw him when he visited for breaks and holidays, and they usually ended up arguing about something stupid and rather petty. But when Inuyasha needed help for his condition, Sesshomaru was the first to offer it.

At first, the idea of living in a mental home with strange men under the supervision of his high-and-mighty brother wasn't appealing in the least. But once he was there, it felt like the two of them had progressed in their relationship.

Friends? _Eh, not really._

Acquaintances? _Probably a better word for it._

Family? _No doubt about it._

He looked up when he heard the door knob click. Sesshomaru strode over to him, a seriously scary look on his face. Really, he'd never seen his brother look so vulnerable. If the situation wasn't such a serious one, Inuyasha might have considered picking on him for it for the rest of his life. But that was definitely not the case. Inuyasha sighed.

"What's the verdict?"

Sesshomaru looked at Rin, then back at Inuyasha. "I chose Rin. I want them to do what they can for my baby, but if they have to save one, I want it to be her."

Inuyasha nodded. "I understand. If it were Kagome, I'd probably choose the same."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Would you mind calling father for me? I'm sure he'd like to be updated."

Inuyasha nodded. "Mom will be devastated."

"She'll never know the meaning of the word."

Inuyasha nodded again, understanding that no one could be as devastated as his brother or Rin. He gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder before moving to exit the room.

"Inuyasha."

He stopped and looked back. "Yeah?"

Sesshomaru looked him dead in the eye. "Thank you."

Inuyasha grimaced. "No problem. I'll be in the hall if you need me." He closed the door softly behind him.

Sesshomaru walked over to Rin's bedside and sat down in the chair there, taking her pale hand in his. He held it up to his lips, gently pressing his lips against her fingers.

"Rin, I love you. I'm so sorry that this is happening to you. You may be angry with me at my choice, but we could always…try again. I'll do whatever it takes to help you get your wish. I'll give you as many children as you want. I promise. Just please, please survive. I can't bear to lose you. Not like this." He said softly, brushing hair out of her face.

Rin stirred and turned her head to look at him, smiling sadly. "You mean it?"

He smiled as well, though he knew he couldn't hide the sadness that was surely showing in his eyes. "I mean it. I'm glad you're awake. The doctors will come in and help you get started. They said they would try a C-section. The child may have a chance, but there's no guarantee since it's underdeveloped that it will live. You don't…hate me?"

She sighed and stroked his hand, lovingly gazing at him. "Sesshomaru, I love you. I want this child, yes, but I want to raise it with you. You'd never be able to do it alone." She chuckled softly. "I could never hate you."

Sesshomaru didn't get a chance to reply, for the nurses and doctor came into the room. They prepped Rin with the numbing drugs and began to do their jobs. Sesshomaru watched in pain as Rin grunted and whimpered, trying to repress the full effect of her contractions. He watched them slice a line across her stomach. Blood did not frighten him.

A high-pitched wail rang throughout the room.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my, looks like another cliffhanger! =] REVIEW AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO THEIR BABYYYY!**


	16. A Miracle Born from Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I'm sorry, readers, that this took me so long! I've been quite distracted, but now I've got the rest of this story planned out. So hopefully I'll be able to finish this up within the next week or two so I can focus on my other stories. This chapter delves into a bit of Inuyasha's story and Rin's memories. I hope you like it. It was exciting to write!**

* * *

Inuyasha smiled as he hit the red 'end call' button on his phone. Kagome was an amusing woman. She said she would make sure things remained calm in both buildings. She also demanded to be updated on a regular basis; otherwise she'd never forgive him. Normally, he would've gotten flustered and defensive immediately.

Not anymore.

It was much more fun to laugh than yell. His mother was right.

He could still feel the sense of anger at the world for not caring enough about him. He had been born different. It was out of his control. Why did people treat him like a freak? And demons treat him like a weakling? Why weren't his parents the primary subjects of ridicule?

Because they were what they were. Nothing was going to change that.

At the very thought of this, he had used to get so angry he'd find any excuse to pick a fight. He did so quite often. His father gave up trying to lecture him and his mother quit crying upon sight at his bloody, disheveled appearance.

Until one night, when he got tangled up in a scrap with a gang of panther demons. He couldn't remember much, just knew that when he woke up, his hands were covered in blood and he was alone in the alley. Well, unless you considered a corpse company.

His mother was blubbering at the mere sight of him. His father looked distressed. They called the police and explained that Inuyasha had killed out of self defense and after seeing it, the rest of the panther demons took off out of fear. He got off, but only on the condition that he take anger management classes and speak to a doctor about some medication.

So, he did. But they didn't help.

That was when he got the phone call from Sesshomaru. He remembered it like it was yesterday...

_Inuyasha growled as he read the caller id on his screen. What the hell did that bastard want? He sighed and opened his phone, holding it next to his face._

"_What?" he said._

"_Is that any way to greet your only brother?" Sesshomaru's voice was cold as ever, forced._

"_Just tell me what you want, Sesshomaru. You never call me unless you can't get a hold of dad." He snarled._

_Sesshomaru was quiet for a moment before speaking, as if he were contemplating what to say. "I've called to offer you help. Your temper is out of control. You're bipolar, but normal demon or human medications won't work on you because you're only half each. I work with the Sacred Jewel Medical Society and oversee a group of patients, both male and female, in two houses. I am the psychiatrist. I provide patients with supervision and therapy seven days a week."_

_Inuyasha was gazing at his wall in a state of shock, but his voice was doubtful. "Hold on. You're offering me therapy? You? Is this a joke?"_

"_No, Inuyasha. And I'm not exactly happy about this either. I'd appreciate it if you'd take me more seriously."_

"_Take you seriously? Sesshomaru, the best human and demon doctors couldn't help me. What makes you think you can?"_

"_Because I know you better than any of those fools can ever hope to. You want to be helped, and as long as you want to, I won't have any problems. Plus, your behavior is taking its toll on father and Izayoi. I'd like to see them proud of you again, wouldn't you?"_

Inuyasha discovered later that it had actually been Rin's idea to help him. So, in truth, he had her to thank for the improvement in his condition. When Inuyasha came to live in Building A, Rin had been his primary therapist since he couldn't stand talking to his brother about his feelings or problems. Rin had always been understanding, smiling, and happy to listen to him. She cried when he cried and laughed when he laughed. Inuyasha had been skeptical about Sesshomaru marrying her because she was such a lovely person, but after seeing the changes to his brother after her presence in his life, he changed his mind.

And that was why, when he heard the piercing wail of a baby ring in his ears, a feeling of pure elation and relief washed over him.

* * *

Rin's eyelids felt so heavy. She could hear the equipment beeping and being jostled all around her. She could hear muffled sounds—were they voices? She couldn't tell for sure. Her entire body felt numb and sort of tingly in a few places. It was a strange feeling. But she felt incredibly helpless. She wanted to move. Did the baby live? Where was Sesshomaru? _Oh God, am I dead?_

Suddenly she saw herself in the mirror back in college, getting ready for school. She hurried out the door of her dorm and down the empty hallways. She was late and probably going to miss her Ethics class. It was her favorite class, with her favorite professor, and not to mention…him.

Sesshomaru Taisho.

Oh, the man was a god. He was so beautiful. A demon, yes. But not like others she had met previously. He was composed, proud, and strong. He was one of the most intelligent people in her class.

She knew upon sight that he was meant to be hers.

She wanted to kick the door and scream in frustration when she arrived to find the door locked. Once it was locked, that meant no one got in. She sighed and sat on the bench outside the room. She pulled out her text book and began to read the chapter they were going over in class today. She'd go inside and ask the professor for the notes she missed and apologize for being absent.

It didn't feel that long when the door opened and students walked out of the room. Rin sighed and put her book back in her bag before squeezing through the entrance. She held her breath when she realized she was standing right next to Sesshomaru because they were both trying to go through the door at the same time. Sesshomaru's amazing gold eyes seemed to look right through her and into her soul as they locked with hers. After realizing this position was getting them nowhere, Sesshomaru took a step back and let her go through first. She smiled weakly, nodding her thanks. He said nothing as he left the room.

She took a deep breath. She had actually touched him! She wanted to squeal, but refrained from embarrassing herself.

A short time later, she cursed quietly as she left the room. Her professor didn't have notes because he didn't make any for today. He said they weren't required. But she needed her notes! Who always took notes whether they were required or not? She thought a moment, and then smiled.

She found him sitting on the stone bench outside of the campus library, reading. He looked so angelic and tranquil. She almost didn't want to disturb him. Almost.

"_Hi, it's Sesshomaru, right?" she greeted._

_He looked up. "Can I help you with something?"_

"_Well, you see, we have Ethics together."_

_He raised an eyebrow. "And?"_

"_Well, I missed class today and I was wondering if you took any notes?"_

"_They weren't required today."_

"_Yes, I know. But I have to have notes. Writing something down is the only way it'll stick with me. Could I please borrow yours?"_

_He looked annoyed. "Kenji always takes notes. You should ask him."_

_She wanted to crawl under a rock and die. He was telling her no! "Does that mean you didn't take any?"_

"_I never said that."_

"_Then why not let me borrow them?"_

"_Because they weren't required. You probably couldn't make much sense of them."_

"_So you did take some." She smiled._

"_I never said that, either."_

_She sighed. "You are positively infuriating! Please let me use them? Just for an hour, maybe less than that."_

"_Why do you insist on borrowing mine when you know Kenji takes them as well?"_

"_I know you always take notes, and judging from how well you do in the class, they're very good."_

"_How do you know if I always take notes?" he inquired, starting to sound amused._

_Rin blushed and turned her head so he wouldn't see. "I pay attention, all right? It's hard not to."_

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"_I-it doesn't matter, okay? I just want your notes."_

"_Why mine?"_

"_Because I don't want anyone else's! Sheesh, you're dumb!" she finally yelled. She wanted to take it back. She couldn't believe she was yelling at him. But he was being such a jerk!_

_She didn't even notice that he had been shuffling through his things and pulled out some paper with notes all over them. _

"_Here." He held them out to her._

_She blinked and slowly took them from him. "Thanks. I'll give them back as soon as possible."_

"_Unnecessary. Just give them to me next class." He said before packing up and walking away. _

_Later that day when she finished copying his notes, (He had the most elegant handwriting by the way!) she came across a number etched on the very last page._

'_For you, Rin'. And his number._

_He knew her name?_

_Talking to him became a daily routine after that. Before she knew it, they were out on their first date, sharing their first kiss, graduating together, engaged, married, and then pregnant with their first child._

_Child!_

"My…baby!" she whispered.

Sesshomaru had never been as afraid in his entire life as he was right now. But a smile played on his lips when he heard Rin speak. He watched as her eyes slowly opened once again. He held their baby in his arms. It was a girl, and she was fine. Apparently, the fact that it was an underdeveloped child wasn't as life-threatening since she was a half demon. They had worried she wouldn't be able to breathe correctly due to her lungs not being completely ready.

But somehow, a miracle had occurred. And now Sesshomaru had two women in his life, who he loved more than anything.

* * *

**A/N: I'm glad you won't hate me. The baby lives! She will be named and thoroughly described in the next chapter. Please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	17. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I guess I own Sakiko, Tsuki, and Taiyou thought. Oh my gosh, this chapter is really good. It was a joy to write. This is the last chapter for Inuyasha and Kagome. The next couple of chapters following this will also be endings for different characters. Be warned: NOT EVERYONE WILL HAVE A HAPPY ENDING! I really hope you like this one. Sorry it took me so long. The rest of this story should be up and finished by the end of next week, if all goes well. =] R&R**

* * *

Rin had to remain at the hospital for a few days to undergo a series of tests to make sure everything was normal. The birthing had left her too weak to protest. Their daughter was fine as well. She was a bit smaller than average, but her lungs were developed enough so that she could breathe correctly. The doctor had informed him that she should grow normally, but she may not achieve her full height until a little later than her sixteenth year.

Sesshomaru smiled softly down at his baby, sleeping in his cradling arms. She could be short for as long as she wanted to be. The soft mat of hair atop her little head was a light shine of silver, and her ears were tiny and pointed at the tips. At least she didn't have ears on top of her head like Inuyasha. He wouldn't be able to stand her looking more like her uncle than him or Rin. He peered down to her face as she stirred in his arms. Her eyes slowly opened, revealing two orbs of a dark golden color. He thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world, right next to her mother.

He glanced up to discover that his wife was awake and watching him. His gaze locked with hers for a moment, and then he stood and moved closer to the bed.

"You're going to spoil her rotten with your affections, honey." She remarked in a teasing tone.

"I see no problem with that now or ever." He said firmly, but amusement flickered in his eyes.

Rin sighed contently and held her arms out. "Here, I should feed her for a bit."

He nodded and handed the baby to her. He observed while Rin opened her hospital gown and exposed her breast to her baby. The little infant found what she needed and took from it greedily. She gazed up at her husband, a light blush on her face.

"Would you like me to leave the room?" he asked, realizing this might embarrass her.

"No, you don't need to do that." she smiled. "So, I was wondering about your thoughts for names?"

Sesshomaru took his seat in the chair next to her bed and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. He gazed at the window, deep in thought. Rin idly tucked some hair behind her ear.

"I was thinking, Sesshomaru. A lot could have happened. A lot of bad things. It's a miracle that we had her safely. But I can't help but be weary of the thought that you may never want to try to have any more children…"

Sesshomaru's gaze fiercely focused on hers. "Don't speak such nonsense. We'll have more children, if that's what you wish."

"But is it what YOU wish?"

He sat up straight and stroked her arm affectionately. "I wouldn't be opposed to the idea."

She smirked. "So anyway. Names?"

"I was thinking Sakiko. Or Takara."

Rin tapped her nose in thought. "Hm. Sakiko sounds perfect."

Sesshomaru smiled. "Sakiko Taisho. Has a nice ring to it."

The next day, they signed the birth certificate and were able to take little Sakiko back to their own home. Inuyasha came to visit her frequently, and took up the habit of calling Sakiko just "Saki". Rin found the nick name fitting, as did her husband.

After some talking and serious discussion, Sesshomaru and Rin decided to introduce their child to their patients. They were sure they'd all want to meet her, since they had been around for the duration of Rin's pregnancy.

* * *

Kagome sat in her room on her bed, holding a notebook on her lap before her. She tapped a pen on it restlessly. How could she say what she wanted to say without doing further damage to herself? No. She didn't need to be afraid anymore. Agomek had been a friend to her, and she hoped that would be enough to help the transition. She took the pen to the paper and began to write in the form of a letter:

_Dear Agomek,_

_ I'm sorry this has to happen. You've always been there for me. You tried to protect me from the man who stole my innocence. You shielded me when I felt scared. You don't know how much I appreciate everything you've done for me in the year and a half we've been together. I will never forget you. I will never forget my time here. But you're not needed anymore with me. I have Inuyasha. I love him, Agomek. I love him so much it hurts sometimes. Sure, we bicker a lot and he can be a real jerk. But he has such a good heart. He loves me. He wants to marry me. I can't be the wife he needs if I have you in the back of my mind. Agomek, your place in my life was to make sure I was safe and happy. You've been doing a great job. You deserve a break. Let Inuyasha take over from here. He'll never let me down or allow any harm to come to me, just like you have done. So, please, rest in peace and allow me to live as myself for the rest of my life._

_ Love always,_

_ Kagome_

Kagome closed her eyes to keep back the tears. But they shot open again when she felt a weird sensation that seemed to echo in her mind and body.

"_**Thank you, Kagome. I hope you live a long, happy life." **_She heard the voice. She smiled softly and waited while Agomek slowly disappeared from her subconscious.

Kagome would never be the girl she was before her rape. It had changed her forever. But she had found someone who loved her. She was going to move on for him, and for herself. She got up, stretched, and put on her clothes. Sporting a light green sundress, Kagome walked out into the hallway only to bump into Inuyasha. She smiled.

"What brings you here?"

He smirked. "Sess and Rin brought the baby. They want you to meet her."

She took his hand in hers. "Inuyasha? Agomek's gone."

He blinked at her. "Are you sure? She's totally gone?"

She nodded, tears stinging her eyes. "I told her good bye myself. It was…hard. I know that sounds so silly."

He abruptly brought her into a loving embrace, His hands caressed her back soothingly and she buried her face against his shoulder.

"It's not silly Kagome. Agomek was your protector. It's okay to be sad about losing her." He said softly against her hair.

"Thank you." She whispered. She pulled her head back and gave him a kiss. After a moment, they broke apart and Inuyasha guided her down the stairs and into the living room. Kagome saw the little blanket bundled in Rin's arms and the silver hair that barely rose about it. She smiled brilliantly.

"Oh my goodness! She's so adorable! What's her name?" Kagome asked as she approached them and peered down at the child.

"Sakiko." Answered Rin. "Would you like to hold her?"

Kagome nodded eagerly and took the baby girl into her arms. She carefully supported her head and cooed and made little baby noises. The child was staring up at her curiously. Inuyasha smiled fondly at his fiancé. She would make an excellent mother for their own children someday. He motioned for Sesshomaru to come closer while the women fawned over the baby.

"She said she told Agomek good bye and now she's gone." Inuyasha said to him. Sesshomaru looked startled, but pleased.

"Well. This is certainly good news."

"Hell yeah it is. Does this mean she can leave?"

"Well, I'll have to do an examination with her, just to be sure she's mentally stable and secure with the part of her past that landed her here in the first place. Then I'll inform her family to see how they feel about it. Once all that's done, I don't see why she can't leave."

Inuyasha held his hand out for Sesshomaru to shake. "You may have been a pain in my ass growing up, but you're a damn good doctor. I can't deny that Kagome or I wouldn't have gotten better if not for you. So, thank you."

Sesshomaru smirked and shook his brother's hand. "Well, it's good to know I'm not a pain in your ass. Because you're still a pain in mine."

Inuyasha snorted and nudged his arm. "Asshole."

* * *

Kagome went through the examination provided by Sesshomaru later that afternoon. She passed with flying colors. She was comfortable talking about her rape now, and showed no signs of uncertainty or fear. He said he was going to make the call to her family, but Kagome insisted she be the one to do it instead.

Kagome held the phone to her ear as it rang. Finally, her mother's loving voice spoke into the phone.

"Hi, mom. It's Kagome. I know it's been a _long_ time. I'm so _sorry_, mom. I'm sorry I didn't want you to come visit me or call. I'm sure you've been worried sick. I just felt so dirty and tainted and unworthy of your love. I know, that's silly, but that's how I felt. Me too, mom. Oh, and I've met a man here, mama. No, he's not insane, haha. Well, he came because of some anger issues, but he's better now. And I think it's because of me. And I'm better because of him. Yes, mom, I'm better at last. I'm just _Kagome_ now."

She and her mother talked for an hour. She was caught up on affairs in her family's life that she had missed over the duration of her stay here. When she was brought here, she didn't want anything to do with her family because she was ashamed of herself. Ashamed of her personalities and scared. She had missed her mother, brother, and grandfather so much. Her mother was delighted to hear that Kagome was engaged, and couldn't wait to meet Inuyasha. Kagome smiled when her mother started asking what kind of food he liked so she could make it for dinner that night.

Inuyasha fit right in with her family. They didn't care that he was half demon, and accepted him like the son they'd never had. Sota adored him, now in his teen years. He needed a younger male's influence in his life, and Kagome was so happy she could help him with that. Later that evening, Inuyasha presented her with a ring and a key to his apartment. He wanted her to come live with him. She had started crying. He frantically asked her if he'd done something wrong. She had responded by planting a passionate kiss on his mouth and holding him close to her.

"Inuyasha, I'm just so happy that I can be with you as _myself_."

He wrapped his arms around her back. "Me too."

* * *

They were married in the fall, underneath the golden leaves that decorated the ground at their feet. Kagome's dress was custom made and Inuyasha had never seen her look so beautiful. All their friends and family had come, and it was a joyous gathering filled with champagne and laughter and festivities. Ten months later, Kagome became pregnant. She and Inuyasha had twins, one boy and one girl: Tsuki and Taiyou. Their family of four lived in a small house in a friendly suburb on the west side of Tokyo. Inuyasha went on to continue his studies in college and later became a police offer for the demon defense force squad. Kagome was a stay-at-home mom and took care of their children and the house. Later on she would go back to school to become a teacher, then a guidance counselor for high school students.

They still went by the buildings where they'd first met from time to time. They'd never forget their pasts, or their problems. But they also remembered that those very things were what brought them together.

* * *

**A/N: I had originally intended to write everyone's ending in this chapter plus an epilogue as a separate chapter. But this ended up being 4 pages so I decided to split it up and go on and add epilogues to the end of the chapters. I hope you liked this! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	18. Point of No Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. This chapter is gloomy. Please don't hate me for it. It's short, but I'm attempting to drag out completely ending this fic, haha. **

** OH, btw, in case anyone was wondering, "Sakiko" means "blossoming;earlier child" in Japanese. I thought it suited her. =P  
**

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru lightly knocked on the door to Naraku's room. He didn't get any response, not that he expected one. Ever since Naraku's breakdown they barely saw him leave his room. Naraku refused to do therapy in the office like usual, so Sesshomaru had been going to Naraku's room every other day to have their sessions.

The man was a poor sight to see.

His divorce had cut him to the quick and left him broken. During their sessions, he was just about always silent. But his eyes would dart around, and Sesshomaru knew that his paranoia had become much worse. Sesshomaru sighed as he opened the door. Rin stood behind him, Sakiko in her arms asleep.

Naraku was on the far corner of his bed, back against the wall, his face buried between his knees which were curled up against him. His long black hair was a tangled mess around his figure, and it appeared as though he hadn't bothered to wash or brush it for days. Naraku's red eyes peered above his crossed arms on top of his knees to stare at the doctor as he cautiously approached. Tears glistened in his eyes.

"Doctor, please. _Please_." He whispered hoarsely.

"What is it, Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked calmly, unsure of what was really wrong.

"Kill me. Just kill me. Send me to the electric chair or the gallows. I don't care. I just want to _die_."

"Naraku, but you have so much to live for." Rin's gentle voice reached the man on the bed.

Naraku shook his head. "She left me! She's _gone_! She didn't _want_ me! There is **NOTHING** to live for!" he yelled.

"Naraku, I'm not going to kill you and I refuse to let you give up and die." Sesshomaru said firmly. After the room was quiet for a few minutes and it looked like Naraku had calmed down, he took a step back to allow Rin to move beside him. "I want you to meet someone, Naraku. This is our baby Sakiko."

Naraku sniffled and his head quivered as he brought it up to gaze at the child Rin held in her arms. The baby was beautiful, and definitely favored Sesshomaru. She would be a heart breaker. He just hoped with all his might that she didn't grow up to be like Kagura, who used love to her advantage while it best suited her then turn around and decide you don't love someone anymore. He couldn't bear to think of Sakiko being that way. He prayed to anyone who would hear him that she be completely perfect. Naraku was unlucky in life, he knew that now. He was not meant to have happiness in his pocket forever.

The thought brought tears back to his eyes. _Don't let her turn into that. _

Rin could see him getting upset again and started backing away.

"You're lucky…don't let her end up…like _her_…" Naraku mumbled in a hoarse whisper. He broke into a fit of subs and lashed out, slamming his hand into the wall as the agonizing voices pierced his mind. He cried out in pain.

Rin quickly hurried out of the room, a frown on her face. She hated to sedate patients, but she knew it had to be done. No one would get anything accomplished if they let Naraku hurt himself. She continued on down the hall way to await her love.

Sesshomaru reached into his pocket, pulled out the small case, and opened it. He grabbed the needle, already filled with tranquilizing medication, and lunged at Naraku, who was now hitting the wall so hard his knuckles were bleeding. He was screaming all the while.

Naraku felt his world get fuzzy after the sharp prick of the needle in his arm. He felt numb but somehow at peace with it. He slowly fell back onto the bed and immediately fell asleep.

Sesshomaru put the needle back in his case, then back in his pocket, before retrieving the first aid kit from the hall closet. He grabbed antiseptic and bandages and began to wrap Naraku's hands. He sighed. Naraku was growing more and more out of control. There was nothing to be done about it here. He would soon endanger the life and progression of his other patients, Sesshomaru had to consider this as logical and entirely possible. He quietly left the room and returned the kit back to the closet.

* * *

Naraku would be sent to an insane asylum the following week. Since the time he'd met Sakiko, he'd needed constant supervision and sedation. Sesshomaru was at a loss for the first time during his career. He made sure the institution was acceptable before he even mentioned the motion to Rin. She agreed that there was nothing more either of them could do to help Naraku. He had been broken. A sad thing, but unavoidable.

* * *

**AN: Yes, I know it's sad. I dunno. I guess I'd feel weird anyway, writing a happy ending for the notorious villain. Lol. Not that him being so in the series makes much of a difference in regard to my story. Just saying. I know this is short, but I don't want to combine character's endings…I'm not ready to pile it all together yet. =] So this story will have 2 more chapters. Sigh. Anyway, please review. **


	19. Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. This chapter made me wanna cry after I finished writing it. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. You don't even wanna know the drama I've been dealing with at home, and frankly, I haven't had the time til now to sit down and get this done. Anyway, this is Shippo's farewell chapter. Enjoy!**

Shippo twirled the sucker in his tiny fingers, staring so intently his eyes didn't even twitch. He could feel his focus drifting in and out. It was so frustrating sometimes to not be able to do something because he couldn't stay focused. He wanted to be. He tried to be. But without his grandma, it just didn't seem worth it anymore.

Shippo had finally come to accept her death as another tragedy in his life. He guessed he just wasn't meant to have a family. Oh well. He was probably better off alone.

A tear rolled down his cheek.

A knock sounded on his door. He broke his gaze on his candy to look and saw the doctor and his wife come into his room. Miss Rin was holding something, like a big bundle, in her arms. He tilted his head in a curious manner, his eyes falling down to Rin's currently not-swollen stomach. Oh. The baby.

"Hello, Shippo." Greeted Sesshomaru.

"Hi doctor. Hi Miss Rin." Shippo said in return. Rin smiled softly at him.

"Shippo, we'd like you to meet someone." Rin came closer and sat on the bed next to the little kitsune demon. "This is our daughter, Sakiko."

Shippo looked down into piercing honey-colored eyes that were wide with wonder and amusement. Her hair was a slick mat of silver, her skin pale as the moon. Sakiko made a gurgling noise and Shippo cocked his head to the other side in amusement.

Sesshomaru and Rin locked gazes for a moment. What they had discussed earlier seemed to cross both of their minds, and they smiled. Rin chuckled down at the two children. "Shippo, would you like to hold her?"

Shippo bit his lip, looking nervous. "I'd like to. I promise I won't drop her."

"We trust you, Shippo." Said Sesshomaru before Rin gently placed the baby in Shippo's arms.

"Hold her head. Yes, there you go. See? Not so hard." Rin softly encouraged him.

Shippo's fluffy fox tail began to swiftly move from side to side as a light seemed to shine in his eyes. He carefully rocked Sakiko and replied to her gurgles with clicking of his tongue. The sight was very cute. Sesshomaru placed an arm around Rin's shoulders as they watched him and their daughter.

Shippo suddenly looked up at them, determination on his face. "I swear I'll never let anything bad ever happen to her! I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe around here! If anybody decides to get crazy with her, I'll show 'em what happens!"

Rin grinned. "I'm happy to hear you say that, Shippo. Because we have something we'd like to ask you."

Shippo looked at her curiously. "Okay?"

Sesshomaru spoke. "Shippo, you have no living relatives left in this world that anyone knows of. Because of this, you have a choice. You may continue treatment and therapy here, covered by your deceased grandmother's life insurance money, and once you're recovered you may live in a foster home with a new family. At least until you turned eighteen."

Shippo's face seemed to fall. Sesshomaru watched his eyes flicker down to Sakiko before returned to his own.

"Shippo, Rin and I would very much like to adopt you and make you a part of our family. You wouldn't have to just go away when you became of age. We could give you a family and a home you'll be happy to come back to anytime during your life. You could be a big brother to Sakiko and a son to us both. What do you say?"

Shippo didn't move. Didn't make a sound. After a moment of pure silence, tears filled the kitsune's eyes. "Y-You mean it? We can be a f-f-family?"

Rin was so touched by his tears that she began crying herself. She got on her knees so that she was on the same eye level as Shippo before taking his face into her hands. "Yes, honey. We want you to be our son. If you want us to be your parents, we can make it happen."

Shippo looked up at Sesshomaru with a trembling lip. Rin carefully took Sakiko back into her arms. Shippo edged toward Sesshomaru and finally reached out to clutch the doctor's khakis. Sesshomaru looked down and nodded, his gaze gentle. Shippo burst into sobs and hugged the long leg before him.

Shippo became a part of the Taisho family within the month. After that fateful day, his condition seemed to improve to the point where after two more months he had no more fits or uncontrollable urges. As long as he took his prescribed medication for his condition, he was fine. Shippo would breeze his way through school, go on to college, and become a child care social worker. He often works in homeless shelters or orphanages. Into his adulthood and after making a name for himself, he still frequently visited his family-the only family he'd ever really had. He didn't mind at all that there was no blood between them. Sesshomaru was a great, strong father. Rin was a beautiful, nurturing mother. Sakiko was a brat at times, but she was the best sister in the world. Inuyasha kinda made an annoying uncle, but Kagome usually kept him in line.

Shippo stood outside the door of his family's house. He hadn't knocked yet. He's been thinking about everything he'd had to endure during his life. He smiled and wrapped his arm around his fiancé before knocking loudly on the door. The great piece of wood swung open and he was greeted by a dozen smiling faces and he couldn't help but feel like he truly belonged. _Finally. I'm home._

**A/N: WELL? I like it. =] Good for Shippo. I almost made his fiancé Kanna, but changed my mind. She deserves to have her own chapter for good-byes. Anyway, please review! Next chapter will be about Sango and Kanna combined! Following that will be Rin and Sesshomaru's finale!**


	20. Being Brave

**Disclaimer: There are not enough words to explain how sorry I am for taking so long to update. I've been through A LOT of drama. This chapter is rather short, and I'm sorry. This is Kanna's ending. Next chapter will be Sango's, then that's it. Can you tell I'm reluctant to end this story? Haha. Oh, and I don't own Inuyasha. : )**

**

* * *

**

Kanna stared at her bedroom door, her coal black eyes empty of any sign of emotion. Today was really just like every other day she spent here. She wondered if her life would always be this way. If her parents would continue to ignore her, hate her, be disgusted by her.

She could still remember the look on her mother's face. She never even gave her a _chance_.

And her father. The man who stood strong for the family. Correction: The family _minus_ Kanna.

Would she ever be good enough? Did she really matter? Would she keep her feelings and voice locked inside for the rest of her life?

A strange sound pierced her ears. What was that _ungodly_ noise? It was like nails being dragged on the wall without stopping. It was like hearing a car drift and peel out its tires.

It was the most heartbreaking noise Kanna had ever heard.

She cautiously opened her door and traveled down the hallway. The noise became louder with each passing step she took. She came to the end of the hallway and poked her head around the corner just enough to see what was going on.

Rin and Sesshomaru were holding a baby. The baby was crying and _no one_ could make her stop. Not the parents, not Shippo-who was standing with them. She heard they had adopted him. He was lucky to have parents who actually cared. Unlike her.

What kind of sister could she really be? Could she watch over her little brother, calm him, show him the difference between right and wrong, as she was sure Shippo would do for his new little sister?

Kanna had no idea what came over her. But all of a sudden she was walking towards the family in the sitting room. She reached her hand out to tug on Rin's skirt, signaling her to look down. Rin smiled apologetically because her baby was still crying.

"Kanna, hello! Sorry about this! We were bringing her to see you but she's having a bit of a fit!" yelled Rin over the bawling of her child. She crouched down to let Kanna get a good look at her.

Kanna looked directly into the infant's eyes. She observed as the little one's eyes finally opened and stared right back into her own.

The room fell completely silent. Silence. _Silence_.

Sesshomaru looked shocked. "Kanna…did you _do_ something?"

Kanna shook her head. "No."

Shippo giggled. "That was _awesome_! If you ever figure out what you did, be sure to tell me. That would really come in handy later."

"Would you like to hold her, Kanna? She seems calmer now." Rin said softly.

Kanna stared at the baby still. _Could_ she do it? How could anyone be sure she wouldn't drop her? Or that she wouldn't start screaming as soon as she touched her? How could _anyone_, _anywhere_ be sure that Kanna was _not_ a danger to _anything_?

Kanna held out her arms and the baby was weightless in them.

"Her name is Sakiko." Said Sesshomaru.

Kanna looked up at him, then to Sakiko again. "I like her."

Rin gently smiled and placed a hand on Kanna's shoulder. "I believe she likes you too."

Sesshomaru's pager went off and he looked down at it. "Jaken is paging me. Kanna, he says your parents are here."

Kanna closed her eyes. Her parents. What they were doing there, she had no idea. But she needed to be brave and face them, even though they had hurt her. She gave Sakiko back to Rin and nodded to Sesshomaru. "I'll go see them now."

Kanna was once again reunited with her parents, who apologized for all the wrong they had done by her. They said it didn't matter if she was A.D.D. They wanted her to come home, wanted her to know her little brother.

What Kanna had found out later was that Sesshomaru had actually talked to her parents without Kanna present and he had told them about their session together. They were convinced, and also ashamed. Yet Kanna still forgave them.

Kanna steadily became more comfortable in social situations, due to her helping out with Goshinki. Her wall crumbled the first time he smiled at her. Later on, she became a secretary for the owner of a big insurance company and is very successful. Kanna would go visit the doctor and his family every once in a while, bring them food and gifts. They always told her it was unnecessary for her to bring things, but she insisted. At _least she was being aggressive about something,_ remarked Sesshomaru after she argued passionately about it for the first time.

Now Kanna sat on a bench in the park, holding her baby girl in her arms and leaning against her husband, smiling up into the sun. Everything was _finally_ okay.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading! Sorry it's so short and vague. I got a little lazy with this one. I promise that I'll try to update ASAP. Please review!**


	21. Never Give Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other respective characters within it. I own Sakiko, but that's it. Alas, guys, this is the last chapter. It's pretty intense. This is the end of Sango's story and really Sesshomaru's resolution as well. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I love you bunches!**

Sango sighed as she pulled her long, dark brown hair into a high ponytail. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were swollen from crying again. She cried a lot lately, due to the withdrawals she was suffering from. It was so _hard_, how could she make them understand? You can't just quit these addictions! Life _isn't _that simple, neither are the dangers within it.

Since the last time the doctor had caught her hiding her stash, she hadn't been able to get anymore. Sango was on complete lockdown and desperate for a high that only her drugs could give her. What had _happened _to her? She used to be such a good girl. She made good grades in school, always contributed to her home in helpful ways, and treated everyone she knew with kindness and respect. Look at her now, staring at her horrible self in the mirror, a **druggie**.

Tears pooled at the edges of her brown eyes. "I'm so hopeless! I can't go back to how I was. It's **impossible**!" she sobbed, smashing her fist into the mirror. Pieces of glass fell all over the floor, hardly any remained attached to the wall. Blood flowed out of Sango's hand, gushing like a river. She slowly sat back down onto the cold floor beneath her and leaned against the shower door, which rattled from her touch.

Her touch. That's right. She was _poison_. She was _disaster_. She was better off _dead_.

Her fingers scrambled around the floor, her eyes straight ahead and unfocused. Her fingers left streaks of smudged blood on the hard tile, but she didn't care. She grabbed a long, dagger-like piece of the broken mirror and held it up in front of her face. She examined it carefully, almost curiously.

She held the tip of the sharp piece against her wrist and began to move down, leaving yet more blood on her limbs. She continued carving into her arm. When she was done, she was sitting in a puddle of red blood. Her eyes seemed to get heavier, and her vision more blurry. Next thing she knew, her world went black.

"Rin! Call an ambulance now! After that get Miroku over here as soon as possible!" yelled Sesshomaru as he fell to his knees and began trying to wrap Sango's wounds with towels, the only thing close enough to do anything for her.

Rin looked into the bathroom and gasped. "Sango! Dear God!" She quickly grabbed her phone and did as Sesshomaru told her. She had never seen so much blood in her entire life. It made her stomach churn at the mere sight of the mess on Sango's bathroom floor.

Sesshomaru frowned in deep concentration on stopping the flow of blood. He looked down at the carving she had inscribed into her skin on her arm. It was the kanji for "monster". He looked at her face, which was covered in streams of dried up tears. She was breathing, but very slowly. He was certain that if help did not come very soon, she would die from blood loss.

_Sango was standing in the kitchen preparing dinner, in a generally pleasant mood, humming a little tune off the top of her head. She was mincing vegetables to put in her special soup she was making. She felt her kitten, Kilala, rub her body against her leg. Sango looked down and smiled at her faithful pet._

"_You'll get your food as soon as I finish making dinner, Kilala. Try to be patient." She said gently. Kilala meowed loudly in response and suddenly looked very alert. Sango frowned in concern. "What's wrong, Kilala?"_

_Kilala didn't make a sound. She suddenly sprinted from the kitchen. Sango dropped her knife and quickly tried to follow. The front door was open. Did Kilala go that way? She hurried outside and saw Kilala's retreating form in the distance on the sidewalk. She began to run after her, but her kitten never seemed to get closer, only farther away. Sango blinked and suddenly she was running through a field of beautiful white and yellow flowers. Wait a minute, she knew this place!_

"_It was where Kohaku and I came to get away…" she muttered. She gasped when she saw all the flowers turn blood red and the bodies of her brother and father appeared on the ground before her. She fell to her knees and wept._

"How is she?" asked Miroku urgently as he skidded to a stop in front of Sesshomaru and Rin. They were now in the hospital, all congregated outside of Sango's room.

Rin frowned at him. Miroku's eyes grew wider. "No…she's not…_gone_?"

Sesshomaru stepped forward. "No, she's not dead. At least, not yet. She's lost much of her blood. They're trying to give her some, but every time they do, she wakes up and throws it back up. And when she wakes up, she's not really awake. She's stuck in some kind of coma-like dream. I think she's lost her will to live."

Miroku's eyes glistened with tears and he snapped his head to look into Sango's room. Not _his _Sango! She couldn't die! She had so much to live for, she just didn't realize it!

Inuyasha and Kagome approached them in the hall, Kagome holding Sakiko. They were babysitting today, but they got the call from Sesshomaru about Sango and they came as soon as they could. Kagome handed Sakiko to Rin and looked at Miroku.

"I'm going to go in there and try to talk to her. I have some spiritual powers, though I'm not really sure if they'll help right now. I still wanna try." She said. Miroku nodded. Kagome entered the room.

She leaned over Sango slightly. "Sango? I don't know if you can hear me, but I hope you can. I just wanted to tell you that I'm very sad you're in this room right now. You were my best friend back at the patient house. You always treated me like I was a normal person, even though I definitely wasn't. You don't know how much you helped me Sango by just being there." Kagome sniffled slightly before continuing. "_Please _wake up. Please take the blood they're giving you. I want you to live so we can keep being friends, okay?" She bent down and lightly kissed her friend's cheek.

_Sango looked up when she felt a strange warmth caress her cheek. She looked around and saw no one but her dead family members. She could feel herself sinking._

Kagome stepped out into the hall again and wiped at her eyes. Inuyasha put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

Miroku looked at Sakiko and a light bulb went off in his head. He weakly smiled as he approached Rin. "Would you mind if I took Sakiko into her room? I have an idea. I don't know if it'll work, but I'm willing to try anything."

Rin smiled. "Of course you can take her. She hasn't met Sango yet anyway." She carefully placed her child into Miroku's strong arms and he took her into the room.

He came to stand by the bed, looking down at his beloved's face. "Sango? It's me, Miroku. I hope you can hear me." He reached down to stroke her hair, which was greasy and soaked with dirt and blood. His touch carried down the side of her face to her neck, down her shoulder, down her arm, all the way to her hand. "Sango, you _must _live! I can't go on without you! Listen, your family's death was in **NO **way your fault. You were only being a loving sister to your brother. You're just a _human _being, Sango. You are **NOT **a monster!" He paused to adjust Sakiko so that the baby's hand was touching Sango's. "This is Sesshomaru and Rin's baby, Sakiko. Sango, I want a baby with you. I want lots of children with you. How can we do that if you die? I believe you will be a wonderful mother and wife. Please, don't give up."

_Sango's head snapped up when she heard a man's voice echo in her ears. Why did it sound so familiar? She glanced at her family's bodies and saw that they had vanished. Then a faded image of herself and Miroku on their first date appeared. Miroku! Where was he? Was that voice his?_

_**'I love you, Sango. Please wake up. Wake up so we can have a life together.' **__she heard him say._

_A soft smile formed on her lips. "For you, Miroku."_

"M-Miroku?" Sango weakly whispered as her eyes fluttered open. Miroku smiled brilliantly before softly kissing her mouth.

"Yes, love. It's me. And this is Sakiko."

Sango looked at the baby, which resembled Sesshomaru so strongly. She smiled. "We'll have our own child someday...won't we?"

Miroku lovingly stroked her cheek. "Count on it."

Sesshomaru finished tucking Sakiko into her crib before joining his wife in the other room. He inhaled deeply before sitting on their bed, where Rin was curled up asleep. Sango was finally able to receive blood transfusions and was expected to recover in a few days. She would continue treatment at the patient housing for another couple of months, and if she was completely clean, she would be released and finally able to return to living a normal life.

There would always be drama and always be tears, Sesshomaru figured. This was the occupation he had chosen. Sometimes he regretted it, when things got complicated and hard to deal with. But whenever he looked at his wife or child, or watched as his patients finally snapped out of their predicaments, he knew it was worth it. He would do his best to help others in need.

Because honestly, if he quit now, he would never forgive himself.

...And Rin would probably give him a good knock or two to the head.

**THE END! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME, MY BELOVED READERS AND REVIEWERS! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE STORY FAVORITES AND THANKS FOR ADDING ME TO YOUR FAVORITE AUTHORS LIST! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW GOOD IT MAKES ME FEEL. THIS STORY WAS GREAT, AS I'M SURE MOST OF YOU WILL AGREE. BE SURE TO READ MY NEW AND UPCOMING STORY CALLED "THE PRINCESS AND THE HALF DEMON". THIS IS AN INUYASHA STORY BASED ON THE PRINCESS AND THE FROG, THE MOVIE, BUT IT'S REALLY NOTHING LIKE IT, HAHA. I HOPE YOU GUYS CHECK IT OUT AND REVIEW MY LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY!**


End file.
